How to Trust
by RandomnessCreativity
Summary: Peace has returned to Death city as kishin Asura is defeated! Until the gang runs into a thief who later known becomes their friend. But she's got a hot temper and suddenly gets quiet whenever someone wonders about her past. As everyone journeys a new path they unsleah surprising secrets about the girl! How does she help Crona overcome his fears? Rated T for actions and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my story, hope you all enjoy it! Haters I will take, compliments would obviously be awesome! Review? That's your decision. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

A Hangover Interrupted-

The Speed Running Thief?

It was a bright sunny day as Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz and Patty (well pretty much the entire crew) all decided to go to Maka and Soul's apartment to hang out and have lunch.

"Hyahaha! I can't wait to get to Maka's place!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki smiled, "I'm sure we'll have a good time there. Oh yes Maka, I'd be glad to help around the kitchen for lunch." "Oh, no Tsubaki it's fine-really! Soul and I will prepare lunch, you're the guests!" Maka said assuring her.

Maka looked up at the sky: the sun with a smile on its face (Literally). "Wow, it's such a beautiful day. The weather is wonderful!" "Maka?" Kid asked calling out.

"Yes Kid?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "Are you sure you don't need help? I can help make the dishes symmetrical, and perfectly align them in their correct food order..."

Maka just giggled. She put her hands out. "Don't worry Kid, I'll make yours uh, special! I'll try to get the food alignments right this time, I promise!"

"Hmm, I'll trust you on this one, but you better get it right! Last time you did it wrong." Kid pouted. "Yeah, sorry about that.."Kid took a deep breath and made an expressionless face, "No worries, that was the past, I know I can still trust you this time for sure." "Okay." Maka beamed. "Oooooh, why don't we play board games!" Patty squealed. "Yeah that sounds good." Liz added in. Soul had his hands in his pockets. "Now that you mention it I think we've got a few games up in the closet near Maka's room." "Yayyyyy! If there's monopoly I wanna be the pretzel! Yum yum!" Patty said jumping up and down.

All of them were half way from Maka's when the heard a cry.

"Hey if you ain't gonna pay then return my food! Help! Somebody catch that thief!" Yelled a man who owned a small outdoor market. The six of them saw a figure pass in a flash before their eyes. This person was so fast none of the students could see who it was. "Well those board games are going to have to wait." Maka said. "We have to catch that person! Soul, transform!" Soul did what was told while the other two meisters had their weapons do the same, and as a team they all went after the running thief.

Unknown P.O.V

I ran with the bag of food in my arms as the market man yelled at me. I ignored his words and kept running.

I continued sprinting with the super speed ability I had. But then, I heard multiple footsteps follow me. _Crap, people are chasing after me! I have to run faster..._I gained pace making turns until when I thought I lost them, I made a right turn to a dark alley, and pressed my back against the wall. Panting, I tensed up but then relaxed.

"Hehehe. That was worth it. Like usual. I couldn't get enough for the entire week though. No worries, I can skip a day or two of not eating at all." I grinned. Successful, as usual. Just when I had the thought of exiting the alley, I heard a "Hey!" and turned around to the deep part of the alley.

"It's not good to steal things from others you know." a girl with pigtails, a plaid skirt, and a scythe came out of the darkness of the alley.

Maka's P.O.V

As we chased the thief, he or she suddenly gained a quicker pace. _How is this person running so fast? It's impossible! Well not really, Black Star can do better...but that doesn't matter now! We have to stop this thief! _I picked up speed and saw the thief go inside an alley. "Hey guys," I said to the others behind me. "Lets all go on that roof up there and jump inside that alley from the back, I saw that thief go in there." They all accepted. We jumped on the roof and landed quietly onto the ground. I look around and saw the thief in the distance. The thief was a...kid...? Her hair was Pale blue and crazy wavy, both eyes and skin like mine, brown goggles on her head, a long sleeve red and white striped shirt that covered her hands and exposed her shoulders, showing black straps, a light brown plaid skirt, black tights, and brown combat boots. She looked young, but dirt patched her up. She looked so innocent, but then I saw her clenching to a brown paper bag. I knew that the stolen items were in there. _Well this shouldn't be too hard, I'm sure she'll understand what she has to give back._ I walked out of the darkness of the alley, "Hey!" startled, she quickly turned around to see me and the others.

I told her that this was wrong. She only smirked and snickered. "So, who gives a crap. This is my food now. And I'm gonna eat it!" "Look, I don't want to make this any harder, just hand over the food and go. Please. You're too young and innocent for this kind of crime." I told her.

Theif's P.O.V

"Hahaha. You gotta be joking. My looks are deceiving you know, I've been doing this for years! Don't think a little persuading will get me to hand over this bag b***h!" I heard the weapon that girl with pigtails held, speak. "Pest." Then a boy with blue spiky hair took a few steps forward, "Yo! If you don't give that bag of food back, I the great assassin Black Star, will make you pay for your crime, and you'll go home crying! Hyahaha!" the girl in pigtails turned to him. "No Black Star, we can't hurt her."

"Maka, this is why you're so weak at times," Said the boy in blue hair. "You always give your opponents a chance before you do, which makes you suck a whole bunch." "Shut up! She's not an opponent and I don't suck!" "Say what you want, but no matter what you'll suck anyways, I'm the big star that everyone should be talking about. Cause I'm gonna surpass god!" Then with that, the two got into an argument, and the weapon that the blue haired boy held, was trying to tell them to stop.

_Aye, This is a waste of my time, might as well leave this stupid alley-they probably wont even notice me leave! What a bunch of idiots._ I stared at the ninja blade and the scythe. _Huh, if those two weapons spoke, then they must be like me. And those two arguing must be meisters...I hate meisters._ I started backing up, but then another guy wearing black, with black hair and three white stripes on one side, came out of the darkness and ended the argument with "Stop you two!" the girl and boy looked at him, and quieted theirselves down. The boy continued, "You two need to start fighting less. For the past weeks you've been fighting over the littlest things, that don't even matter! And you, over there," he pointed to me, with a stern look on his face. "Don't think you're getting away, you either want it the easy way or the hard way, just give back what you have stolen and everything will be alright. None of us mean any harm to you. Now, just hand the bag over." _know it all. Must be some snob rich kid. Clothes and rings like those don't fall from the sky._

"Easy way or hard way huh? Well I like challenges so I'll take the hard way! And besides, I can finish you all with one shot!" I smirked. Then the scythe weapon spoke again."Yeah, you and what army?" "What army? My army which includes me, myself," then I held me right arm in front of me and transformed it into a yellow and brown bazooka. "And I."

Maka's P.O.V

_She's a weapon!? Guess this wasn't the kind of stroll in the park I was thinking of. Well she doesn't seem too serious about where she's going with this-a bit careless, but I'll have to use force upon her now, which was something I didn't want to do._ But before I could attack she just started shooting everywhere. I used Soul to block most of her bullets. I looked behind and saw kid dodge, but then Black star came running towards the thief with Tsubaki in his hands. "No don't run towards her you idiot!" but it was too late. Black Star got shot in the gut and fell to the ground. He layed there still, and tsubaki at his side in human form. "Black Star!" she yelled in panic. Suddenly he twitched and sat up holding his stomach. "Ah man that hurt so badly!" "He's still alive?" I said. "Hey I'm not even bleeding." the thief spoke up, "Of course you're not retard." "Those bullets are your soul's wavelengths, am I correct?" kid pointed out walking past me. "Yes. Sheesh someone who's not stupid like this guy." she looked at black star. "Well," she continued, "If I have to battle lamos like you, this bag isn't worth fighting for. I'm getting outta here. See ya old farts!" then she used her bazooka hands to boost her up to a roof and went running.

Narrator's P.O.V

Maka, startled at such a quick escape ordered the others to keep going after her. "But why should we? I mean she left the food here and left, so wasn't that what we came here for?" black Star mentioned. "Yes but I have a feeling if we don't stop her now, then she'll keep repeating what she had done. Besides, you heard her, she's been prowling around cities causing nothing but trouble, don't you think people have been wanting to put an end to her?" Maka asked. Kid spoke up, "Maka's right Black Star, justice must be served, even if the littlest crimes are done. We need to stop her." "Fine lets go then. We're wasting time here just talking."

The thief leaped from roof to roof, hoping that the meisters weren't following behind. "Never suspected today would be a challenge for me. Should've snuck in on that market guy instead of just running in like that. Damn I'm probably gonna have a hard time getting around this place with those guys on my tail." not bothering to look behind she kept leaping when suddenly a chain wrapped around her right ankle and made her slam to the side wall of a building. The thief looked up in surprise to see the blue haired boy with a smirk on his face holding a kasurigama(chainscythe). "Game over, you lose." Black Star said.

"Not quite actually." said the thief, giving a smug grin to Black Star. She then, bent up and took off her boot, and fell to the ground. Hoping she'd land on her feet, she landed smack down on her face. "Ow..." she grunted. The thief immediately stood up and was just about ready to run off again, but found maka blocking her way out. "Oh come on, just let me go already!" the thief yelled. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Surrender and no one will be harmed."

The thief gave Maka a suspicious look. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Well-" the thief cut her off. "You tried to chase me, and attack me. You can't trust someone who tries to hurt you." Maka cursed at herself realizing that Black Star was the one who tried charging at her with no thought of hurting someone so harmless. "Look, I really don't want to hurt you in any way or harm you it's just-" "Then leave me the f*ck alone!" maka yelled back in annoyance, "No! You have to pay the crimes you have done! Do you understand me? I'm trying to say this in the calmest way I can!" the thief was filled with rage. "That's it..I'm gonna blast your f*ckin' head to bits!" the thief was ready to blow a big shot, but right then and there a hard hit whammed her in the back of her head, and knocked her out. She fell to the ground unconscious, and standing right behind, was Kid holding out Liz.

"Well that was getting particularly annoying." he said.

Soul transformed back into human form, "You know, you really didn't have to do that." Kid shrugged. "She was making my ears hurt, I had to do something." Maka just sighed. "I guess none of you know what 'no harm to anyone' means. At least she's not trying to run free anymore."

Black star jumped down from the roof. "So what now? We got her, do we take her to jail or something?"

"No." Maka said. "So far it seems like her crimes were just a little conflict to a few places." Maka hesitated thinking thoroughly about what she was about to say. "We won't take her to jail. She's too young. We'll take her to the academy and have Lord Death see what he'll want to do with her." "Are you sure Maka?" Kid asked. "Positive. Now, one of you have to carry her." Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty changed back into human form.

Everyone looked at each other. Kid spoke up, "I pass, I'm not getting my hands on that filthy thing." Liz rolled her eyes."I can't be seen carrying such a low life human!" Black Star said in pride. Maka turned to Soul and gave him a look. "Alright, fine I'll do it." he bent down and started to pick her up. "This is so not cool."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Again reviewing and commenting- your choice! Tune in for my next chapter which will be up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't post the new chapter as soon, I had a ton load of homework to do. :/ Well anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

Chapter 2-

The Aggressive, Yet Stubborn one-

A New Student Enrolls to the DWMA?

"Hmm I see. Well, I have heard of some reports from time to time near Death City about some burglaries here and there." mentioned Lord Death. By now, they were all in the death room with the girl lying on the floor still unconscious. "So what can we do with her?" asked Soul. Lord Death rubbed his chin with his large hand. "Hmm, well for now all we can do is put her in one of the cells down below. It would be considered as a punishment for her crimes. I'll have to think about whether I should let her go, or have her in justice in some way." "Let her go? What about all the thievery she's committed?" kid protested.

"You are right about that kid, but unless anything valuable or anyone harmed or stolen, it is under city laws that we do nothing more than that since those crimes were never a real bother, or a serious case. Now," said Lord Death. "I suggest you go take her down to a cell before she wakes up, and causes more trouble around here, understood?" all the students nodded and spoke in unison, "Yes Lord Death." Soul picked up the thief again, and walked away with the others. Maka started to follow behind, but stopped herself. She turned back to Lord Death. "Lord Death, may I have a word with you?" she asked. Lord Death held out a peace sign. "Of course you can Maka! Chow you guys!" he waved to the others. Soul turned to maka. Maka gave him an assuring look, notifying him that she wouldn't be long, he nodded and left.

* * *

Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty walked out the room and entered the halls. They walked in silence until someone came and ran up to the crew. The boy held his right arm with his left shyly. "I-I'm back from make up class." Crona said.

"Where's Maka?"

"She went to talk to Lord Death about something." Soul answered blankly. It only took Crona a few moments to realize that Soul was carrying someone that wasn't awake. Crona yelped and backed away, "I-is she still a-alive!?" "Of course she is, she's just unconscious." Crona stared at the sleeping girl. "W-hat happened to her?" he asked. Soul was about to tell Crona about their little chase, when Maka opened the door and came out. "Okay I'm back. Thanks for waiting you guys. Oh Crona! You're back from classes with Ms. Marie?" Maka asked. Crona's attention turned to Maka. "Y-yeah...she let me out a little early today.." Maka smiled.

"That's great! Look, I know our whole early afternoon was busted by this little girl, but we still have the late afternoon to do things! We just have to put the girl in one of the cells downstairs and Sid will be keeping an eye on her in the mean time." "Sounds good to me." Soul said. "It's never too late for anything." kid said with a smile. "Alright! Let's go have some fun!" Liz chimed. "Yahoo! I guess this low life human didn't ruin our hang out after all!" Black Star yelled spitting in everyones' face. Patty just laughed and Tsubaki sweat dropped at Black Star's remark. Maka brought Sid over and explained to him about everything, while walking down the stairs with the others. They soon found an empty cell, and Soul gently placed the girl on the bed spread. After that, they gave their goodbyes to Sid and exited to the outside front of the academy.

"So now that that's over with, what are we going to do?" Liz asked Maka.

"Hmm well, I was thinking we could just go somewhere to eat around the down parts of Death City." Maka said.

Tsubaki gave an awkward smile, "Yeah, I am pretty hungry..." "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Liz groaned. They all started down the steps. "So what should we eat then?" Kid asked. "Well," Maka paused. "Hmm..oh, why don't we go eat some ramen?" "Sounds awesome!" Black Star cheered. "Sure why not." Soul said. "Okay" Liz added. Patty bounced in excitement. "yayyyy I like ramen!" Liz laughed, "You like a lot of things Patty." "Yeah I guess you're right about that Sis."

* * *

The orange sunlight rays from a window hit the girl's eyes, causing them to flutter open. The thief gained consciousness and found herself staring at a ceiling. She became fully awake and sat up vibrantly, as she held the back of her head feeling a shot of pain, that pain caused by the earlier incident. She looked around to find herself on a bedspread, in a dull room with only a window and a door. "Damn it, am I in jail?" the girl mumbled under her breath. "Well at least I'm not sharing a cell with some bozo."

"So you finally woke up." the girl looked towards the door waiting for more to be said. "Who are you?" she asked. "The name is Sid. Back when I was alive I knew as a man that it was best to give some good advice. Stealing doesn't suit your style kid." _was alive? Da hell is that suppose to mean?_ the thief only shrugged. "Yeah yeah yeah, I've been told that a million times already. So what am I gonna do, community service or what? You can't keep me in this jail cell forever guy." Sid was confused.

"Jail cell?"

"Yeah. You know, where you keep bad guys like me away." Sid leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. "Well this isn't particularly a prison, just somewhere where we keep people in like you temporarily. We're actually beneath the academy right now. Lord Death said he would make his final decision by the end of this day." the thief showed an annoyed look on her face. "Eh? Wait so you're telling me that, that girl took me to your academy?" "I think that girl you are talking about is referring to Maka. And yes she did bring you didn't know what other way could fit you." "What!? So she took me to her stupid school!? I'd rather be in jail than here!" the thief enraged. Sid only sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What, you hate school that much?" the girl scoffed. "Hell yeah, more than anything in the world. Can someone please kill me now?" Sid ignored her last quote of sarcasm, and asked her, "So, where'd you come from?" The girl stopped yelling and fell silent.

"I'm not telling you. And if you're thinking about asking anymore questions like that, then guess what? I'm not gonna say a word. You can just screw off and leave me be in this cell."

she continued, "And who knows, maybe I'll end up in jail for all we know." "My orders were to supervise you. I can't leave you alone, or else who knows what else you'll do next." _That's right bastard. I can do more shit than you think. "_And so I'm going to be here a while so I'll need to know at least one thing about you kid." the thief frustrated and cursed at herself._ Damn, I don't want to get annoyed by this dumb ass. Just one thing huh? Fine._

"My name."

Sid stared at the cellar door. The girl repeated herself. "My name. That's all I'm gonna tell you. You only said one thing so dont assume that I'm going to tell you anymore. Got it?" "Okay, it's a deal. So, tell me your name. What is it?" Sid asked. The thief looked down at the ground hesitating.

"It's Shonaku. Shonaku Miwasaki."

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky turned rosy pink along with the puffy clouds. Maka and the others finally reached a ramen soup restaurant, and went inside to sit on some stools. The place wasn't very large, just the small kitchen with a mini glass barrier to separate the customers and the cooks, with stools in one row together, but the restaurant itself was nicely decorated with Chinese lanterns, streamers, and bright lights.

They all looked at the menu above to see what they had, then a woman with black hair tied in a bun, wearing an apron came up to greet them with a welcome. "Why good evening, how may I help you all?" Maka gave a polite smile, "We'll just have water for the moment please." she said kindly. The woman nodded and left. Maka glanced up at the menu board. _Hmm..I think I'll just have the regular ramen soup with beef. I really hope Lord Death makes his decision soon, she really needs my help. I know he'll say yes._ Maka thought.

Crona's P.O.V

_I wasn't really hungry-I had some lunch earlier-but I didnt want to tell Maka that, it would make her sad. She's helped me so much. I just wish that I could repay her in some way for all the care she's given me. I still wonder how she enrolled me back in the academy, and convinced Ms. Marie not to retire, but become a tutoring teacher._ The woman came back with water for all of us, taking our orders after. I just decided to get some regular ramen with rice on the side. I thought about ways about how Maka had done so many favors that I didn't even ask for, and how to repay her, but I couldn't find anything. _What if one day, Maka asked me for a favor and I couldn't do it? Would she still want to be my friend? Why can't I just forget about all of this for once? Questioning my thoughts? It's- wait. Great, I'm doing it again. This is all going to get up in my head and it's going to create problems if I keep thinking about it too much. I can't let that happen. _I never realized how long I was thinking in my head being aloof from the others, until the lady came with our ramen. I saw that everyone had gone into a conversation of their own with each other, while I had talked to myself. I wanted to just forget the whole think and come back to it later. _Just __eat without thought. _I stared down at my ramen, steam coming off of it.

Narrator's P.O.V

The sky turned a violet purple and the moon laughed, white teeth showing with blood oozing out of its mouth. "Huhhh, how much fucking longer am I going to be here? I'm sooo bored." Shonaku whined. It had been four hours since she was captured and put in the cell, stuck with Sid who wanted to know more about Shonaku, but didn't want to get her starting up again. "You know you have a liking in using curse words in almost every sentence." Sid said. "Okay and? I grew up that way, I learn words, I say 'em." Shonaku replied. Sid couldn't take it. He had never met anyone with foul words, and wanted to know why Lord Death bothered to keep her. He was out by the door for hours, not leaving the girl alone for one bit.

"Shonaku." Shonaku looked up to the door. "What do you want." She said in a flat tone.

"Why do you steal? Is it for your own entertainment?" Shonaku only scoffed. Sid wondered how her face looked like along with that scoff. "You're probably thinking that I'm stealing crappy luxuries. Well I'm not. Only food cause I need it...for survival."

_Gave that away. Damn once I get to see that Maka chick again I'm gonna make sure that she regrets putting me in this stupid learning academy. Wait- why wait? I can just blast that door open! Why didn't I think of that before? I can just kill her now! _"For survival? Does that mean that you don't have a ho-" Sid was interrupted by the door coming off and hitting the wall. The girl immediately ran out and to down the halls. "Hey! Come back here, you can't leave!" Sid yelled running after her. Shonaku stopped and turned around. "Is that really all you can say? I'm getting revenge on the bitch and you aren't going to stop me got that? It was nice talking to you though." she said the last quote with sarcasm. Before Sid could even get to her, Shonaku blasted the ceiling with her right arm, and chunks of the ceiling came tumbling down. The rubble blocked Sid entirely from getting shonaku. It was no use, he didn't have Nygus with him. Shonaku laughed and turned around, but arms wrapped around her. "Hey! Let me go you ass!" "Calm down. Even if you tried, you can't leave. Now come with me to my classroom and stay put in there." a man said. She kept struggling and looked up to find a man with a screw in his head, with glasses and stitches on his face. "What kind of fucking place is this!? First that guy who kept me down here was blue, and now you've got a fucking screw on your head!?" Professor Stein only carried her up the stairs and into his classroom. He put her down and went to go sit at his desk. "Now take a seat and stay there." Shonaku looked at him shocked. "So what? Are you really going to trust me in staying put and not leaving? Cause hell I know that this isn't a cell." Stein looked up at her. "I know you want to see the girl who brought you here. You can sit here and wait until she comes back. Go sit and don't bother me in my reading." Shonaku opened her mouth but no words came out. Defeated by only a small command she sat down, with a stubborn look. She waited quietly for Maka to come back, and Professor Stein read in silence while taking notes.

* * *

The whole gang talked altogether while they left the small restaurant giving the lady there a thank you. Everyone laughed an joked, not a thing they worried about as if the whole earlier incident had never happened. That was except for Crona. He still wondered how he could repay Maka- the thought still troubling him throughout the entire time. He was glad that everyone was enjoying their time, but their voices would interrupt his train of thoughts. So Crona decided that he would separate from them and walk alone for a bit. "Maka, I'm just going to go take a stroll around for a little while. if you don't mind." Maka turned to him with a smile. "Huh? Oh okay Crona, don't be home late though." Crona gave a small smile back. "Y-yeah okay." He walked another way as the others continued enjoying themselves.

They all arrived back at the DWMA, and everyone said their goodnights and left. Maka and Soul stayed.

"Are you sure maka?" Soul asked Maka as they walked up the stairs. "Yeah, I just want to see how that girl is doing. You can stay here at the front, I won't be long." "Alright. But if you don't come back soon, then I'll go in there. Just incase- she might still want to attack." "Don't worry I can handle it!" Maka said as she entered the DWMA. She walked inside to find the halls deserted. Maka whistled as she looked around, on her way to the cells, when Ms. Marie came up to her. "Oh hello Maka." she said. "Oh good evening Ms. Marie! Leaving home?" Ms. Marie smiled. "Yes actually! But I wanted to tell you that Stein said for you to go up to his classroom. He says that he has someone waiting for you?" "Oh yeah, I think I might know who that is. Thank you for telling me Ms. Marie! I hope you have a goodnight!" Maka said politely. Ms. Marie walked past Maka. "Youre welcome! Same to you Maka!" after she left Maka started her way to class Cresent Moon. Maka was now in front of the door. She wanted to go in, but something stopped her. She had a strange feeling all of a sudden, a kind of tension coming from the other side. Maka stared at the door, beginning to have second thoughts about going inside. Now she only wanted to turn back home, but she opened the door anyways, having no idea of what would be awaiting her on that other side of the door.

* * *

**SUSPENSE :O looks like that's the end of chapter two! Tune in for chapter three and see what happens next! Byee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! How's it going? Sorry it's been a while! I took advantage of my winter break, so yeah. Here's chapter three though! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! XD**

** Note:because of school I'll only be able to post a new chapter once a week, considering that I get a ton of homework. -_- just letting you know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting new people-

Who is Bubba?

Shonaku's

I sat in one of the seats in the classroom in silence. The guy with the screw head read his book, and took notes on a notepad. _Ugh, how much longer do I have to wait? That chick is just taking her sweet ass time, while I sit MY ass in a lame, retarded classroom! All this cause of some cruddy food I just happened to steal.. _After waiting for half am hour or so the door opened up, and there she was.

She walked in the classroom alone with no one with her at all. _Perfect__!_

"Hello Professor Stein! I'm here to see- oh there you are! Awake now?" Maka noticed me at the corner top of all the desks. She was so calm and happy with that smile of hers, it sickened me. I jumped down the desks and quickly onto the floor. The only smile she'd receive from me was a smug grin. I cracked my knuckles, and looked her in the eye mine filled with revenge for bringing me here. "Finally. I've been waiting for you, Maka."

Narrator's P.O.V

Shonaku neared closer to Maka, and Maka herself completely clueless about what was about to happen. "Look, I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but I just had to bring you here. I saw that you couldn't be on your own, so I thought why not have this girl join the DWMA? I already asked Lord Death if he could take you as a student, and he said he'd think about it. See everything will be okay!"

"Okay? OKAY!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You think you can just easily force me into some school all of a sudden!? What are you gonna do next, lead my life for me, huh? You have no idea what goes on in my life, so you shouldn't be already making fucking decisions! This is my life I can do whatever I want with it! And why should I trust you in letting me be here anyways!? You already tried to hurt me, so there goes loyalty down to your big fat ass!"

The last quote irritated Maka, but she only shrugged it off. Maka knew that she could help this girl, but she also knew that the girl would only keep denying the offer of a better life. Maka held down her annoyance and kept herself calm.

"Like I said, that was an accident. All I want to do is help you. I don't want to do your life for you, I just want to help make it a better one. I know that you've probably been through some rough times and I just want to be your friend. Okay?"

Shonaku gritted her teeth. She had it, her anger filled her to the top. Shonaku formed both of her arms into bazookas, and charged after Maka. "You damn bitch, you know NOTHING of me!" Maka jumped over Shonaku, dodging her charge only by a mere second. But Shonaku quickly turned around and faced maka with her bazooka hands in front of her. "I might not understand you, but I know someone who might have been like you!" Maka said as she put her hands up hoping she wouldn't get blasted. Shonaku shot her anyways out of anger. Maka flew to the wall with mighty force, causing there to be a huge dent on the wall in the classroom. Maka fell to the ground in pain, but stood up again. Shonaku had a face of shock as she saw that the blast had little affect on Maka, but changed her expression to hide the surprised look. "Uhuh, oh I wonder who could that be?" Maka stumbled towards a desk for balance, and ruffled her skirt. "There's a boy in this school and he had some problems like you. He didn't like anything or anyone about this school either, but I helped him get use to his surroundings, and he ended up liking everything about this academy. He thinks the teachers and students are nice and he likes to get to know everyone. Although he doesn't like being very social unless I'm there with him. He's pretty shy so that's your only difference. You seem to have a lot in common with him so if he did fine being here, then I'm sure you will too. Please, don't do this, you'll love it here! I promise it." with every word that Maka said Shonaku only grew angrier, and ran to Maka, side- kicking her back to the floor.

"Liar! Liar! Liar! That would be impossible! I know what you people do, you trick them into thinking that they have a new happy home, only to leave then for dead after! And how would this boy just simply love the school so much?!" "It was said easier than done! Trust me it was a lot harder to introduce him than any other new student!" Maka yelled back. "Oh, so here we go with the trust me again! Well you know what, either you like or not you can never trust anyone! I'm sick of your sappy crap, okay? Maka, you're done for!"

Maka, once again got back up, and gazed at Shonaku.

_ Is she ever going to get the point that I'm trying to put here? She's like a stubborn kid! Why does she feel like everyone around her will abandon her? Maybe she is like Crona, someone who hadn't had the chance to feel the bright side of life. Maybe if I look into her soul too I'll find how to communicate with her, where she'll get a better understanding. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do._

Maka drowned out Shonaku's ranting, and closed her eyes. She focused on Shonaku's physical body and looked into it. Inside her body it was hollow, just like how it would look like for any human. There was something missing though.

The soul itself.

Maka's eyes widened and looked at Shoanku in aghast. She opened her mouth like if she wanted to say something, but now words came out. Shonaku stopped yelling and looked at Maka with daggers. "I know what you're trying to do Maka. That's something of me that you don't understand. And it's also something that you should stay away from. I want you done and over with, so I'm going to make this hit a good one- strong enough to prevent you from standing up again, got it?" Shonaku smirked. "Now hold still for me, will ya?"

Shonaku collided her bazooka hands together and yelled,

"Soul Resonance!" and the part of her that was weapon glowed a bright yellow, and when the shine faded away there were immense sized bazookas replacing the normal, smaller ones. Maka was even more shocked right now, so shocked that she was frozen in place. _T-that impossible! No weapon can resonate alone! In order to resonate there has to be both a meister and weapon soul! W-what is she!?_ Shonaku was locked and loaded, ready to shoot Maka just when Professor Stein came from aside and used his soul wavelength on Shonaku, sending her flying to the desks. Her soul resonance wore off, and her hands went back to normal, human fingers. Shonaku clutched her side, groaning in pain.

"I think that's enough now." Stein said. Maka blinked and unfroze herself. She walked up to Stein to talk to him, but as she did Shonaku vibrantly got up, stared at Maka with a face of defeat and anger, and ran out of the classroom. Stein turned to Maka. "Don't you think you should be going after her? She might try to escape the academy."

"No. I have a feeling that this time she won't run from me...Stein. Did you see it?" "Yes. I do see a similarity between her and Crona, but I also see that she is much different as well. Don't bite on more than you can chew with this kid, alright? She won't be easy to deal with Maka, don't go as far as thinking that she'll be accepted here." Maka sighed. "I know but I just have to try. It's for her sake. She needs the help."

Soul couldn't wait anymore, he ran up the stairs and into the hall. He stopped when he passed by Shonaku, and saw her run outside. Soul finally reached the classroom to find Maka with Stein, along with a mess in the classroom. "Maka she's getting away!"

"Just leave her be, she's not going anywhere. Sorry to keep you holding for so long, I just had an argument with her that's all." "But look at you! You should've called me so you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Maka only smiled back at Soul. "It's okay Soul, I'm fine. really."

Shonaku's P.O.V

I ran out into the halls and outside the academy. I stopped and sat on the stairs with my head down. I could feel that my face was hot. I always hated loosing, but I always felt that I lost a battle no matter what. But I took a look back to what Maka was telling me during that fight. Then I started to have second thoughts on the school, maybe being able to give it a chance.

_Could it be? Another chance? Someone else who would take me in? I could be happy for once, and not cause trouble for anyone. But...even if I try I always make problems for everyone, and they always end up hating me. Hey, maybe this is what that other guy thought? The guy that Maka mentioned, could he have had a horrible life like me? It's crazy though, how can someone else live a bad life maybe worse than mine, and like this school? Doesn't seem believable to me. Maybe if I here it from this guy in person-see what he has to actually say. _Just as I finished that train of thought I heard someone come up the stairs, talking to someone else.

"Seriously, you should stop worrying about repaying Maka. You're starting to give me a headache with all your panicking. I just wanna go to sleep, but pansy here decides to take a stroll around town like an idiot! At least we're here, I'm going to sleep so night! And stop your whining or I'll give you a noogie!" another voice spoke back.

"I'm sorry Ragnorok, I just can't get it out of my head. I don't know what else I could do, I-" the sound of footsteps coming up from the steps stopped. _He probably sees me right now. _Not bothering to lift up my head I spoke to this person.

"Hey, do you go to this place?" there was a pause, but the person spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

"Y-yes.." "Then why don't you tell me about this place." The person paused again which annoyed me, because I wanted an immediate answer. _Come on guy, it's not like I have all day! _"W-well it's very n-nice here..and everyone is so k-kind to me...b-but there's just so many people here..." the last quote gave gave me a hint about this person. "Hey, do you only like to talk to others when Maka is there, because you feel comfortable with her?"

"Y-yes.." the person said shyly. I was certain that this was the guy Maka was talking about. "Then answer me this. If you're so scared to interact with others unless Maka is there, then what are you doing right now?" I could hear a small gasp from this person, and we were both there in a long moment of silence.

I spoke up, "That's okay, you don't have to answer. You can go now." I heard footsteps go up the rest of the way, but at a slower pace. I'm pretty sure I baffled him with that question. Just then though, I heard another set of footsteps run up behind me. I knew exactly who is was.

"Well? Will you? Just please stay here, I promise you that I can help you, I-" I stood up and turned around to Maka and hugged her tightly. Tears swelled up in my eyes and dripped down my face. I sobbed in her shoulder. "Please let me stay here! I trust you, I really do! I'll let you enroll me here, I just don't know how to thank you!" I said, finally letting out what I had really felt deep inside. Maka hugged me back.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry anymore. I hope you dont mind but for a few nights you're going to have to sleep in the cell that you were currently in." "That's okay I dont care. It doesn't matter. I just want to be happy. Be happy and make peace in others.." We both let go of each other, and Maka held a hand out to me. "Let's introduce ourselves in a better way. I'm Maka Albarn and I want to know if you want to be my friend." I shook her hand gladly. "I'm Shonaku Miwasaki, and I would be happy to be your friend Maka."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

I woke up by a shove on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes, and looked up to find Maka with a bright smile. "Good afternoon Shonaku, it's time to begin our tour around the academy now." I sat up in my bed and yawned. "Yeah I'm ready. Hey, what time is it?"

"2:00" My eyes widened, and I got out from my bed. "Two in the afternoon!? I thought we had an agreement to wake me up at nine 'o clock to start the tour!" Maka scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "Hehe I know but you looked so sound asleep when I came in earlier, I didn't want to bother you! You looked so happy just sleeping there!" I grunted, not happy with how my new life was starting out, already being late for something just because of how I sleep. "Well come on! But before I start I want you to meet the others!" I looked at Maka, confused. "Others? What do you mean others?" "My friends silly!"

"What!? Hell no, I'm not meeting those dumbasses! I'd rather die than be friends with morons like them!" Maka dragged me out of the cell anyways, as happy as a rainbow. "Oh come on! I'm sure you'll like them!" _See this is what I hate about meisters. They force you to do shit, and expect you to like it! Even if you're not their partner! _Maka turned to me as we left the cell. "I'm really glad that Lord Death agreed on taking you here!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah."

_maybe this was a bad idea.._

Maka brought me up to a group of people who I recognized from the goose chase yesterday, and introduced me to them. "Guys, this is Shonaku. She's not bad anymore, and she won't steal from anyone. She'll be our new friend here. Shonaku, this is Soul," she pointed to a boy with white hair and red eyes. "this is Black Star," she pointed to a boy with blue spiky hair. "this is Tsubaki," she pointed to a tall girl with black hair tied into a high ponytail. "this is Death the Kid. Lord Death's son. We call him Kid for short." I looked at Death the Lid with curiosity, three stripes on one side of his black hair. "and those two are Liz," she pointed to a girl with long hazelnut hair. "and Patty." she pointed to to another girl with short blond hair. "They're both twins." Maka said.

I looked at all of them, and they looked at me. I turned to Black Star and went up to him. "Hey, werent you the kid you tried to attack me?" Black Star grinned and pointed to himself. "that's me all right! I was so ready to put you down! Hyahahaha-" I immediately strikes him hard in the balls. Black Star fell to the floor, crouching. "That's what you get for trying to attack me. And for thinking that you could actually defeat me." I turned to Maka, grinning. "Okay I met your little friends now, can we start this dumb tour already?"

"Uh..yeah..." "Don't worry!" I said, "I'm sure he'll be fine!" after that Maka started the tour and let me tell you this: it was boring as HELL. She kept explaining every little detail about this school, and I wanted to crush her little head so she could shut up! Now I started having second thoughts about letting her take me here. Finally Maka decided that we take a break and go meet the others in the classroom. "So what do you think of the place, Shonaku?" Soul asked me. I stood up and folded my arms. "I hate it, and it's boring." Soul sighed seeming very annoyed, but like I cared. Maka frowned at me, "Oh come on Shonaku just give it a chance please!" I turned around facing the wall where there was that huge dent. "I don't know. I seriously can't see how you people enjoy this place." _And anyways, one of the real reasons I accepted to be here was so that I can see that guy I was talking to last night. Everyone is so cheesy here, but I know that he'll understand me. _There was a knock on the classroom door and I turned around in excitement, hoping it would be the person I was really waiting for.

"Patty! Liz! There you are! We were waiting for you!" Maka said with cheer. I groaned and turned around, disappointed. _Ugh, are you fucking kidding me? _There was another knock on the door, and Maka said come in!_ Huh, it's probably another stupid friend of hers._ I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. "Oh, hi Crona! You're out so early from your classes!" "Yeah, Ms. Marie decided to let me out early.." said a very familiar voice. I immediately turned around and looked at him. His hair looked all over the place and he was wearing some sort of robe thing, something that I felt that I've seen before. "It's you!"

Narrator's P.O.V

Crona, startled by the comment looked across the classroom to see a girl pointing at him. He stared at her and realized not just that she was the girl who asked him the question yesterday, but also the girl who was unconscious in Soul's arms. Her voice sounded like a child like voice, and Crona stared not knowing what to do. Everyone else was confused at her comment. Shonaku ran up to Crona with a glare in her eyes. Then she looked down, and said in a very low and serious tone. "You're the one that I was talking to yesterday. I forgot to ask you one more thing...did you live a horrible childhood..so terrible, that you were lost?"

Maka could see that Shonaku was clutching her fists tightly, and didn't know whether Shonaku would hurt him or not. Everyone stared, and silence filled the room. Crona finally found the courage to say something. "Y-yes.." after a few moments, Shonaku exploded with cheer.

"Finally! Someone who understands me!" everyone, with a question mark on their head were even more confused about this new situation. "Geez I couldn't find one person who had a bad childhood like me! Thank Death that I found you! Hey can I talk to you privately? Okay! Let's get out of this stuffy classroom first!" Shonaku said excitedly. "Huh?" Crona couldn't say anymore as he was yanked out of the classroom. "Uh..what just happened?" Soul said dumbfounded. "She just took him and left.." Tsubaki said. Maka tried to make sense of things. "I-it's okay..maybe she'll be cooperative with Crona..I think.." _First she wants to be here, then she hates it here, and now she wants to talk to Crona? Oh brother. _Maka sweat dropped.

"Hey before I talk to you can we go somewhere private where no one will hear us?" Crona looked at Shonaku, not knowing what to do. He was starting to get a little scared by her happy and jumpy mood. "Umm, I-I think I know somewhere..." "Well come on, let's go already!" Crona took Shonaku to a balcony where he and Maka had talked once about Maka's mother.

Shonaku and Crona took a seat, and Shonaku looked up at the sky. She swung her legs against the wall. "So," she said, "what are you? A meister or a weapon?" Crona looked at her again, but turned away without a word. Shonaku stared at Crona closely waiting for an answer, which only made Crona feel even more uncomfortable. "Well come on, don't be shy." Shonaku told him.

Crona still didn't say anything, being too timid to talk to her, thinking that she would jump on him. "It's not that hard to talk to someone else every now and then. Look, I'll show you. I'll say my name and you'll say yours, okay? I didn't catch your name back there." Shonaku smiled and let out a hand. "I'm Shonaku! And who are you?" Crona looked at the corner of his eye, and saw how happy she looked. He compared that to her mood last night, all serious and low. He slowly turned his head around to her, but didn't shake her hand. "M-my name is C-Crona.." Shonaku saw that he would only say his name, and not shake hands. She put hers down. "See, it isn't so hard to talk to someone else. As long as you're friendly to them! Now, what I was asking before. What are you? A meister or weapon?" "A-a m-eister.." Shonaku looked at Crona in surprise. "No way, really? I never thought that someone like you could be a meister! Seriously, the way I see it meisters think they're all this and that, which is annoying! They're all up to it, and ware out their weapons! I personally don't prefer a weapon. But who knew that you were one. You're the opposite of one, so I can't see you as one. If its only one thing, I hate meisters." Crona began to have his doubts about Shonaku again, as she kept bringing negativity on meisters over and over. She kept ranting about it, but Crona lost her in the conversation as something caught his eye. He never noticed it before, but it stuck out like a sore thumb now. There was a necklace that Shonaku wore the entire time. It had thin wiring with an object hanging loosely. It looked like some sort of gem stone, but it glowed brightly-considering it being daytime- with colorful glows, as if wanting Crona's attention on it. The gem stone was shaped like a peace sign, and all Crona wanted to do now was ask Shonaku about the necklace. For some strange reason it looked familiar to him.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Crona said, interrupting Shonaku's chatting. She stopped abruptly, saying nothing at all. She hung her head low, clenching on the peace sign.

"That's none of your business..."

Crona looked at her, again surprised by her sudden change of mood and tone. Shonaku stood up from the ground. "I-I think Maka is wondering I am. She probably wants to finish that dumb tour." she said softly. Shonaku left Crona at the balcony, taking off with nothing said more. Crona looked back at Shonaku running, until she finally disappeared from his sight.

Shonaku returned back to the academy, and ran down the halls. She stopped when she heard Maka talking to someone in a room. "I understand Professor, but she keeps going on and off. How can I keep her in one place? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.." Professor Stein pushed up his glasses. "Maka, you need to know that Shonaku is someone different. She won't be the easiest to tolerate with. She's new to everything here, so she'll be jumpy with everything. A new environment is always hard to get use to, so just give it some time. Remember, she's not like the others. Don't give up so easily, Maka." there was a long pause.

"There may be something missing of her, but you can bring it back." Maka knew what Stein meant by her missing something. "You're right Professor. I'll keep trying even if it's difficult. Thanks for the support." Professor Stein smiled. "Anytime Maka." Maka left room and Shonaku turned around pretending to look for Maka, as if she didn't hear a thing. "Oh there you are, Shonaku! Why don't we finish the tour?" Shonaku turned around, putting a smile on her face.

"Okay sure!" Shonaku tried to hide how surprised she was at hearing Maka say that she wouldn't give up on her so easily. _It sounds like she's going to try really hard for me. Will she really never give up? _Maka showed Shonaku a few more places and realized that Shonaku had begun to seem more interested in the school itself. Maka was happy at the thought, and they finally returned back to the classroom. She saw how Shonaku was showing happiness, but noticed that something was bothering Shonaku.

Then Maka remembered. "Hey are you hungry?" She asked her. Shonaku turned to Maka. "Hell yeah I am! I haven't eaten for so long! I mean I was gonna eat that food I stole before, and eat it at my little place with-" Shonaku's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Oh crap I forgot about Bubba!" "Bubba?" Maka asked. "Shit shit shit! He's probably worried about me! Crap I need to get to him!" Shonaku ran out the classroom, cursing on the way out. "Hey, where are you going!?" Maka turned to Soul and everyone else. "Come on, let's follow her!"

Everyone ran after Shonaku, trying to catch up with her. They chased her out the academy and into the city. They ran through roads, passed people, passed markets and through alleys. Shonaku ran so fast, it was inhuman. Everyone was so behind and she was so far ahead. Shonaku made a right turn into a deep alley, and everyone followed. A dead end reached with a fence. But the fence looked old, with a torn hole in the middle. Beyond the fence there was some sort of little house. It didn't even really look like a house. Shonaku went through the fence, the others going the same way. They looked ahead of them, finding a very small shack in the middle of a small field that had fencing all around. Maka noticed a small figure in the little door way, then saw it move back in the shack.

Shonaku ran towards the shack and went in. Everyone else waited outside, the shack being only so small enough to fit in merely two people. "Hey, what did I say about moving an inch?" Shonaku spoke quietly. Maka couldn't see who Shonaku was talking to since she was waiting outside. She listened to Shonaku talk to this person.

"I know I was gone for awhile...no I didn't bring anything, but I met some friends and I think we finally have somewhere to live!...I'm sure these guys are different, Bubba...I know I scared you there, I'm sorry...here I'll show them to you!"

Shonaku came out of the shack. "Well, this is it! I built it myself. Looks a bit rusty, but it's what I call home!" the shack looked ramshackle with cardboard, wood, and some glass. It was shaped like a box with a roof, a small window, and a door way with a wooden door. "Yup! And I havent really lived all alone. I have a friend here, he's a bit shy so he probably won't show anything of his existence, but his name is Bubba!" she then went back in the shack and took out a teddy bear.

The stuffed animal didn't look so new either. It's button eyes were mismatched, with a half torn ear on the left, numerous stitches and patches on it. The bear looked dirty, stuffing coming out in some places. Maka

sweat dropped, finding that Shonaku was only talking to a teddy bear. "Isn't that just a stuffed animal?" Soul asked. "I know it looks like that, but he can really talk! He's just too shy right now, he doesn't like meeting others so he plays dead. Well, he can't talk, only move, but we still communicate with each other! I'll show you that when he feels more comfortable with you guys. He only likes talking to me alone." Maka thought that Shonaku was being a bit delusional from living in the streets all her life, but she just pretended to go along with it, and so did everyone else.

"Well now that we're here, why don't you take your belongings, and uh..Bubba too!" "Where would I take what I have left? I don't really have any other place to go besides this place here. Unless you people consider that prison my home." Shonaku said. _What she has left?_ "W-well umm maybe there is an apartment room open at our building?" Maka said unsure about her statement.

"Actually I think there's a vacant room right next to ours." Maka elbowed Soul. "Soul, she can't, if she couldn't even buy her own food, then I doubt she can pay for rent." Maka whispered to Soul. Soul shrugged at her. "Well maybe Lord Death has something for her." "Maybe..." "Hey Maka I already packed my stuff up so maybe we can go eat something now?" Maka turned to Shonaku.

"You already packed all your belongings?" She asked her astonished. Shonaku held a box in one arm, and Bubba in the other. "Yeah, I don't really have much here.." Maka thought that if she went more into the conversation, then she would hurt Shonaku in a sensitive point. She didn't ask anything more. "Okay, let's go then! I was wondering though, how come Crona didn't come back with you?" Shonaku looked at the ground.

"He...he wanted to go home after the talk.." She said to Maka. "That's okay I guess. He's probably tired from his classes today. Oh, I forgot! After we eat we should ask Lord Death when you will begin taking classes!" "Classes?" Shonaku asked. "Of course! It is school after all!" Shonaku didn't like the sound of it, but she tried to prevent herself from getting upset again. She put a smile and nodded. She asked Maka,

"So, where should we eat?"

* * *

**The end! So there was some action and fluff in the chapter, so I hope you like that! Next will be chapter four, so tune in for that! Review, and favorite if you like! By the way I almost forgot! In this story Crona will be a boy as in male. Noting that so you won't get confused! RandomnessCreativity out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Once again I have failed to post up a new chapter as soon as possible, might as well slap me silly and call me dumb. just kidding any who, my excuse high school exams so there. Well, here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! :D**

Chapter 4-

First Time at Class Crescent Moon

Ox and Hiro in Love?

Narrator's P.O.V

"Whatever you like Shonaku." Maka said to her. Shonaku frowned. "But there's so many places here in Death City, I don't know. Where was the last time you ate around here?" Maka thought about yesterday. "Yesterday, when you were in the cell, we all went to eat at a ramen restaurant-" "What did yo just say?" Shonaku asked interrupting Maka. "Uh.. a ramen restaurant?" Shonaku dropped everything except for Bubba, and went right up to Maka's face. "I knew that was here! Oh my Death, I remember I saw that place and I promised myself that I'd take me and Bubba there! You have no idea about my obsession with ramen! It's like the best thing possibly invented! If I could I would give a million dollars to the guy who invented it."

Maka was surprised that Shonaku practically blew up in her face. She also hoped that Shonaku didn't break anything when she dropped that box of hers. Maka said to Shonaku, "So..does that mean you want to go eat there?" Shonaku jumped and puppy-eyed Maka, as if she were a little kid. "Pretty please? It would be a dream come true for me!" Maka smiled at her, glad that Shonaku was out of her grumpy mood. "Sure, let's go then!" "Okay!" Shonaku stared at the shack, saying her goodbyes in her mind. She really was going to miss the place, it was somewhere that taught her to live independently, no one to stop her. At least until these guys came into her life. _I'll missshack home..I promise you I'll come to visit every now and then. _She thought. Shonaku clenched onto Bubba. He didn't move. Shonaku put a smile on her face, leaving her memories behind- both good and bad ones, and went forth to join the others.

They reached the small restaurant, and once again were welcomed by the decorations and same woman. Everyone took a seat on each small leather stool. The woman cleaned a cup with a towel, chuckling. "You youngsters again? Back for seconds, huh? Guess my ramen isn't more than just the best around here." Maka gave a warm smile to the woman. "Hehe, yeah. I'll have the same thing I had yesterday, please." "Okay, and for you all?" she said to the gang. Everyone said the same thing as yesterday too. The woman looked at Shonaku, knowing she had not seen her yesterday. "And you, young lady?" Shonaku looked at the woman with a bit of confusion. Then she realized that the woman asked for her order. "Oh! Uh.. I'll have chicken ramen, with extra sauce!" the woman smiled at Shonaku, nodded, and went inside the kitchen. Everyone casually talked, while shonaku thought with a smile other face about how things were going to turn out for her. Then, after a few minutes the woman came back with another man, both of them holding bowls of ramen. They both carefully placed the bowls on the table. One bowl for each person. They both bowed down and said, "Enjoy." and left. Everyone dug into there bowls, all except for Shonaku that is. She just stared at her bowl without a word, steam rising up on her face. Maka saw that Shonaku wouldn't eat her ramen, and frowned at her.

"Shonaku, aren't you going to eat?" Shonaku didn't look at Maka. "Yeah I will," she sighed. "but I haven't had this stuff in forever. For that matter, any actual food.." Maka looked at her with curiosity. "Well, now you have your food, you have a chance to eat it again. Maybe even come back here once in a while too." she told Shonaku. "Yeah. You're right." Shonaku said. She slowly picked up her chopsticks, and picked up the noodles. She put them in her mouth with gentleness, treating it with great caution. Shonaku ate and swallowed dramatically. Her eyes widen as she let the taste sink into her tastebuds. "Crap! I totally forgot how good the stuff tasted!" she begun eating like a madman, gobbling it all down. Maka giggled and smiled at Shonaku. "Woah, don't eat it all at once! You might choke on it!" Shonaku put her bowl down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Oh, I'm sorry, Maka.." she said.

"That's okay, just be careful."

"Okay."

Everyone finished up and left the small restaurant, saying goodbye to the woman. They walked Shonaku back to the DWMA, and to her dungeon dorm. "I hope you enjoyed today, Shonaku!" Shonaku opened her door. "I sure did Maka. Well, I better get some shut eye so goodnight you guys!" "Night, Shonaku!" everyone said to her. Shonaku went in her dorm, but turned to Maka. "Hey, Maka?" Maka turned to Shonaku. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Shonaku smiled at Maka. Maka smiled back at her. "Anytime, Shonaku." Maka left and Shonaku closed her door, placing her box on the side. She grabbed for Bubba and plopped on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, still with the smile on her face. "You know what Bubba," she said. "I think I made the right decision. I guess this place isn't so bad after all. Maybe it's different." Shonaku took of her boots off, reached for the blanket, laid on her side hugging Bubba, and fell fast asleep with that same smile.

* * *

Shonaku woke up the next morning by a shove, and a call out of her name. "Shonaku, hey Shonaku, wake up!" they whispered. Shonaku tiredly rubbed her eyes. "wha?" "It's time for school, you're going to be late if you don't get up now." Shonaku sat up and turned around to find Maka once again in her dorm. She stretched, yawning along with that stretch. She looked at Maka. "What're you talking about..?" Shonaku mumbled. "It turns out that you start class today! Now let's get up and get ready to go! You have ten minutes." Shonaku fell back on her bed, groaning. "Already? Aw, come on. Five more minutes, please." Maka shook her finger at her. "Nope. Now, for the last time get up, or else you'll be late for class on your first day." Shonaku got out of bed. "Fine." she lazily put her boots on, and left with Maka. The bell rang just as the two entered in. Everyone was already sitting, so it ended up as them staring at the two girls. "Good morning class, I hope you all got enough rest because we are going to work on another dissection." Professor Stein said. The classroom groaned. Professor Stein then turned Shonaku and Maka. He pushed up his glasses, and stood up from his chair. "Ah, yes. Class, we will have a new student in the school who will be attending here. Her name is Shonaku Miwasaki. For these ten minutes that i will give you, please welcome yourselves." Some people waved at Shonaku, while others went down to say hello to her. Ox pushed up his glasses and dared not to take his eyes away from the book he was reading. "Great, another one? I wonder what kind of idiot it is this time. I hope they don't think that they can overcome the intelligence of Ox either." It seemed like everyone got up to talk to Shonaku, so Ox lifted his face from the book to get a glimpse.

Ox's P.O.V

I looked up from my book to see a crowd of people surround the new student. Irritated, I got up from my seat and decided to see the commotion for myself. I finally reached the middle, looking ahead of me and saw in wonder, a woman in great beauty. It's like her very own presence swept me away. Such beauty that I had never encountered before. My love for Kim no longer appealed to me, but my love and admiration went all to this girl. I realized in stupidity about how I had mistaken her for a good for nothing student. I stood there, and looked in awe, speechless. Then, someone opened the door and it happened to be Hiro. I could smell the stench of stupidity enter the room, as he had bags of food for people who had asked him to go and gets snacks for them. _Oh it's "him". What an idiot. The guy can at least ask for something in return when he gives that stuff to people. Then again, I'm pretty sure he's at a low level of getting mad at if he dared asking. Just looking at him annoys me.._ I saw Hiro come towards in this direction to see what the hold up was. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. But then he saw the new girl too, and suddenly dropped the bags! "Such beauty, I have never seen before!" He yelled out loud._ Hey, that's what I said- I mean thought!_ Hiro went in front of the new student and kneeled down to her. He put out a hand to her and said with disgusting sweetness, "My eyes have just seen the most gorgeous thing possible on this planet. Your hair is that of the sky, and your eyes like emeralds. You surprise me with the beauty that shakes the world. Please go out with me!" I went up to Hiro, and pushed him with my foot on his face. "Back away Hiro I saw her first! You can go away, and do your little errands!" I yelled. Hiro still spoke from the floor, "No, I got to her first! And please get your foot off my face, it hurts!" "It's suppose to hurt, you idiot!" I shouted even more annoyed. Then, the new girl spoke. "Uh..what the hell are you guys doing?" when i heard her voice I was in so much wonder, that I lifted my foot from Hiro's now foot printed face. Her voice sound like a flowing river of angels!

"New girl, please don't listen to this good for nothing goof, and go out with me instead!" "Eh?" she said. Maka came in front of Shonaku, and pushed away Hiro and me. "Umm, yeah I don't think so you guys. Look, why don't you just leave Shonaku be, and go somewhere else. "Her name is Shonaku?" said both Hiro and I. "Such a fine name! It goes perfect with you. I love it!" I said. "Such a marvelous name, I cannot even begin with its beauty!" said Hiro. I gritted my teeth, at every time Hiro complimented Shonaku. We were then pushed out of the crowd, and I looked in the distance. I thought about happy moments that Shonaku and I would have. Now I couldn't stop thinking about her, and no matter what Maka said, I wouldn't listen. "Oh Shonaku, someday it will be just you and me, in love together." I said to myself. This was something that I promised myself to come.

Shonaku's P.O.V

I was in a state of confusion as Maka pushed the two random guys away. "Uh..what the fuck was that about..?" I asked her. Maka turned to me. "Well, it seems that you've got some guys hitting on you now. Perhaps the wrong kind though." I sweat dropped. "Ah, crap. Now I'm never gonna get them off my back. Man, I hate when people have crushes on you, it's stupid. If they try to come back to me, then I'll blast their fucking heads off." "Umm, I don't think you should do that." Maka told me. I only shrugged at her. That Professor guy told us to take our seats again. I walked up the steps and sat wherever Maka went to sit. I turned to my left and saw that I was sitting next to Crona. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi Crona, look I'm really sorry about yesterday, just leaving you there.. it's just.." Crona looked at me, then smiled a little. "T-that's okay..I mean..you had to finish your tour.." "Yeah." I said. The Professor guy told us to open up our textbooks, and Maka helped me to turn to the page. Soon enough, school ended and let me tell you this.

What. The. HELL. Hasn't this guy been arrested or something yet? Who the fuck dissects a fucking owl? And the way he was describing the lesson just gave me the shivers.

This was seriously one fucked up school all right.

I talked to Crona as he packed up his things. "Crona, how do you people learn? By just dissecting stuff? Cause that is seriously wrong." "No," Crona said. "w-we also learn other things too..it's just that at times.. we learn about dissections.. no one really enjoys it though.." I scoffed. "Yeah, I can see." Crona and I started down the stairs of the classroom. "W-what are you going to d-do now..Shonaku..?" "Well, I wanted to talk to Maka about seeing where I would permanently live, 'cause I hope that that dungeon isn't my permanent stay." I noticed that throughout our conversation Crona looked at my necklace. I purposely pulled my books closer to me to hide it. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Crona!" I said smiling at him. He waved at me, smiling a bit too. "B-bye Shonaku.." "Oh yeah, Crona?" I called him. "Hm?" "We should hang out again tomorrow, at the balcony. I want to get to know more about you." "Y-yeah o-kay." he said shyly. Crona left, and I exited out the classroom to look for Maka, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then she appeared in the hallway and ran towards me. "Shonaku!" she stopped and stood next to me. "Yeah, Maka?" "I have good news!" she said excitedly. "What is it?" I asked her. She only grinned. "It's a surprise. Just come with me, I'll lead you to it!" I looked at her confused. "Uh, okay?" "Come on!" she said. We left the DWMA, and met up with Soul. We walked to what I was guessing her apartment and entered in. The place didn't look so bad, it was pretty big, and the style was really cool. We went up a few floors and stopped in front of a door. Maka grabbed out a key, and opened the door. I looked inside to see an empty, small room, a small kitchen and bathroom, and a bed. The walls were yellow, the window a few feet in front of me with brown rims, a tiled floor kitchen, and a brown cabinet at the side. There was absolutely nothing inside, all except for the bed. I walked inside, asking Maka, "Uh, what is this place?" Maka eagerly bounced up and down. "It's your new home!" I turned around to her in surprise. "Really? No way!" "Yup! Lord Death offered to help with your rent , and to buy supplies that you needed. And guess what?" "What?" I asked her amazed. "You live right next to us!" "Wow, that's so cool!" "Welcome to your new home Shonaku. Come over to our place though, we've got your stuff there." Soul said. I looked at both of them. "None of you looked to see what was inside my box, right?" I asked suspiciously. "Uh, no we didn't! Promise!" Maka said waving both hands in front of her. "Good." I said.

Good.

_They can't know.._

We went inside Maka and Soul's place, and it wasn't so bad either. Pretty decent. I walked to go grab my stuff.

Narrator's P.O.V

Maka walked up to soul. "Hey Soul, there was a message I got from the manager this morning." Soul looked at Maka. "What did it say?"

"They said that they're going to do renovations in some rooms, including ours, so they told us to go to an empty room from just below us for now starting tonight. I suggest we better get packing up right now, they said that they should be done with it by the end of the week." Soul moaned. "Great, a renovation? And now I gotta move all my crap downstairs for just one week." Maka nodded at him. "Now get started Soul, I don't want them to come and still see us here packing up." "Yeah yeah yeah, stop nagging." Soul left to his room, and a stress mark appeared on Maka's head. "I'll be going in my room now Maka, if that's all right." Shonaku told Maka. "Yeah go ahead, feel right at home. If you need anything for tonight then just come to us, but we'll be leaving soon to move to the room below us." "Why?" Shonaku asked. "Renovations." Maka said. "Oh. Well, bye Maka i'll see you later." Maka waved at Shonaku. "Bye, shonaku!" Shonaku left and went into her room. She placed the box and Bubba on the bed. She too sat herself on the bed.

_Wow, what a day. School is really tiring. But, I'm really happy now, I've got my own place for once. I knew I could make it on my own. That was a close one though, they had my stuff and could've looked to see what was in there. And if they saw it, they'd freak. I would never tell them anyway, it's forbidden in our law. I'm just going to try not to practice near them, but when I'm alone. And I'll just have to wait till Crona gets over my necklace. 'Cause I'm gonna be wearing it everywhere I go. _

_I mean, it's not like I can take it off, right? _

* * *

**Woah, what did Shonaku mean, then? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see! I literally stayed up until twelve to write this so it may be day, it may be night, but goodnight anyways! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4, and more is to come! RandomnessCreativity out! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello everyone, how's is going? I'm going to try to keep on my promise of updating every week or so instead of every month. So here is** **chapter five, hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5-

Suspicions Rise

The Battle Between Shonaku and Black Star?

Shonaku's P.O.V

It was the next morning during class. Today, surprisingly Professor guy didn't talk about dissections, but about regular lessons. Surprisingly, it was even more boring than a dissection. I mean I'd rather go back to learning about that creepy shit than this crap!

"This is stupid, all of it is pointless! I mean, half of this crap is about meisters! What's so interesting about that? I hate meisters." Maka gave me a death glare, and a stress mark appeared on her head. I meant to say it to myself, but I guess I was too loud. "Shonaku, what are you to say about meisters? It isn't nice when you give rude comments like that. All of this is very important to you, even if you're a weapon. Please, just listen to the lesson Shonaku." It was a good thing she ended right there, I thought she was going to start this whole lecture thing! Thank goodness. But hey, what does _she _know? She knows nothing about what I think. Anyways, like I give a rat's ass about meisters, who needs them? I don't have one and I'm still standing, right? "Look this is all I heard: blah blah blah blah blah blah. Nag nag nag, nag nag nag. Seriously. You've got nothing on weapons, Maka. You're just a know it all wanna be, who thinks meisters got it all." _I think that comment should do._ I smirked satisfied with my combat. I could see Maka's anger rise. _Uh oh, too much? _I thought about it. _Nah. _

Maka slammed her fist on the desk. "Shut up! It's not like you weapons are any better!" I guess Maka said that one so loud that the gang stared at her. I looked at her a little surprised, but I could not take of the smug grin I had knowing that Maka just got herself into trouble. Although, I swear a fork came thrown right between us. I turned to see Professor guy- or what was it again? Franken Stein? Oh yeah, Professor Stein looking in this direction. "Keep t quiet up there, I'm trying to teach a class, can't you see?" he said. I sweat dropped, and noticed that Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty were looking directly at Maka with faces. Bad faces. Oh yes, this was going to be good...hehehe. "M-Maka," Tsubaku said. "I had no idea you felt that way about weapons.." Maka got out of her angry stage and waved her hands in front of her. "Oh now! It's not like that! I don't know where that came from!" "Since when did you start hating on weapons, Maka?" Soul asked her. Maka pleaded to Soul too. Liz folded her arms, and Patty made a pout face. "Yeah, what did we ever say to you Maka? We didn't say we hate meisters did we?" Liz said to her. Patty added in. "Yeah! Meanie!" Maka only begged more. "No wait! It was an accident I really didn't mean to say that! It was Shonaku, she was the one who started this!" The bell rang and everyone started packing there stuff up. The gang started to leave as Maka still begged to them. "Please you guys, I'm really sorry! Weapons are awesome! They're so cool and all! You guys, please!" They left out the classroom. Maka bent her head down. "Thanks a lot Shonaku..oh man, come on." She grabbed her stuff and left too.

I packed my things up as Crona came up to me, with an unhappy look. "I don't think that was very nice what you did there, Shonaku. You really hurt Maka.." I laughed a little, and turned to him. "Oh, come one. It was just a joke!" Is he serious? No need to take it that hard, hasn't anyone heard of a joke around here? Crona still didn't look happy at all. He got even more upset. "Well, it really wasn't funny. I think you should go say sorry to Maka. Please, Shonaku." Then, I started feeling bad. I never do, as I can see that usually people like my jokes. Or is them throwing their stuff at me, saying they know it's funny? I sighed, and frowned a little. "I'm sorry..I didn't know she'd take it that badly..I don't really know this place very well. I'll say that I'm sorry. But only for your sake, since you insist." Crona's face lightened up a little, he gave a little smile. "Okay. And it's all right. I know you're new here, so things aren't the same as they were. I'm sure you'll enjoy the place." "Yeah.." I said. Crona left the classroom, and I thought about it. This was all new to me, so I guess I had to be more subtle with everyone. Easier said than done though, it seems boring and tedious to do. I guess I'll just have to apologize to Maka, even though it seems pointless when she should've known that it was a joke. But telling her off like that, I haven't made those kind of good comments in a while.

I was about to pick up my books when Black Star jumped onto my desk, and pointed at me. "Hyahaha! Hey Shonaku, I've got news for you!" he yelled at me. I only rolled my eyes. _Oh him again? What the hell does he want now?_

"What is it?" I said to him. "You told me that I shouldn't underestimate you! Well you know what? You shouldn't underestimate me either! You think you can just easily kick me like that? Think again, Shonaku! I challenge you to a fight! Then we'll see who's the big star around here!" A fight? With this guy? Sounds fun, but he's more of a good than someone I can fight. Or is he? "I wish I could, but I've got to meet up with Crona at the balcony. So I'll see you later little dude." I started towards the stairs, but Black Star jumped down in front of me. He shouted even louder, pointing at my face and said, "Who are you calling little? I'm the great assassin, and I'm not letting some little pipsqueak like you get away with this!" an annoyed face appeared on my face. "And who are you to think to be calling me a fucking pipsqueak!? And that kicking you in the balls shit happened a long fucking time ago! Just let it go, it happened and there's no turning back1 I'm not in the mood to fight so back off, or I'll fucking blast your head, you got that!?" I yelled at him. "Huh, you think you can just say words like that, Shonaku? I'm not leaving this spot until you fight me! We're ending this fair and square!" I had it. I gave him an evil look. It's been hours being stuck in this boring place you call a school, and I didn't want to stay here any longer. And it seemed like he really wasn't going to leave me alone until he got what he wanted. "So you want a fight then huh? Oh I'll give you a fight." Black Star snickered. "Show me what you got!"

Narrator's P.O.V

The next thing you kew, Black Star was thrown out of one of the round windows, and fell on his butt outside the academy. Black Star rubbed his butt in pain. "Awe, fuck I didn't see that coming." Shonaku then jumped out this window, landing on her feet. She formed her hands into bazookas. A few students from inside gathered around to see what was going on. Maka got forgiveness from Tsubaki so they both went out the academy as well. Professor stein followed. Black Star jumped up from the ground, and went into a fighting stance. Both Shonaku and Black Star gave glares. Shonaku bent a little.

"Umm, Tsuabki don't you think you should go with Black Star?" Maka asked her. "No," said Stein. "I think Black Star wants to handle this on his own, and besides it wouldn't be fair with two against one." Maka saw the Professor's point, and only nodded. _This is where we'll see Shonaku's real fighting abilities. She looks so serious and focused all of a sudden. _Maka thought. The thought of Shonaku having no Soul came into mind again. No matter how hard Maka tried, she couldn't think of an explanation to why she couldn't see it. But Maka decided to try again. She used soul perception, and looked inside Shonaku. Still nothing. Maka worried about this, yet tried to to forget about it. It scared her a bit though, not even Professor Stein could see or figure it out. She had no idea what Shonaku was capable of. She looked as the fight started.

Shonaku was the first one to charge. She planned on making a close, direct hit on Black Star, but Black Star easily fended off that one. Taking Shonaku by surprise, he used his soul wavelength and struck her in the stomach. Shonaku went a few feet, tumbling to the ground. She held her stomach in what little win she felt, and got up. She jumped high in the air and slammed Black Star to the ground with her foot. Black Star fell, grabbed Shonaku's ankle and twisted her around causing her to fall as well. He then got up and used his soul wavelength again. Shonaku smacked Black Star in the face with her bazooka, and kicked him off of her. She flipped backwards to stand up again. Black Star lost balance, and Shonaku found her time to shoot him. Black Star was shot in the face and stomach. He _clenched_ onto his face feeling blood run down from it. He only grinned. Black Star ran towards Shonaku, jumped over her and side kicked her. Shonaku did a cartwheel, regaining her balance. Just then though, Black Star repeatedly struck her in the stomach. Shonaku, once again smacked Black Star, went over to him and blasted him. The blow caused Black Star to fly in the air. Black Star flipped in the air, and struck Shonaku. Shonaku blocked with her bazookas, and jumped back a few feet. It went on like this for a bit, but Shonaku was slowly giving in, becoming breathless and slower. Being more opened and less defensive, Black star only hit her with numerous attacks. "This is taking too long, I think I'm going to use speed star on you!" suddenly, Black Star was in one place then another. Shonaku looked around to see that Black Star disappeared. Then, Black Star camje from behind and punched her. She turned around, and he wasn't there. Black star came from behind and did the same thing. He jumped from one place to another, being everywhere around Shonaku all at once. Shonaku grew angry with fury. _That's it, it's time to step up my game. He thinks he can be fast with me? Well, I can do the same. 'Speed of Light'!_ Black came in front of Shonaku, ready to give her the final blow just as she immediately jumped backwards. Black Star looked over in front of him, and Shonaku came running at an inhuman speed, striking him in the stomach with a blast. Black Star was thrown, though Shonaku ran to him again blasting him. She kicked him down to the ground. Black star wasn't going to give up just yet. He used an ultimate soul wavelength technique that almost finished Shonaku. Shonaku was thrown hard to the ground and didn't get up. Everyone gasped. "I told you to never underestimate the great assassin! For I will surpass God!" Shonaku, still conscious flinched. _That move would've killed me if I didn't have this. _She clenched onto her necklace. _But it isn't over just yet. I'm going to use one move that will definitely end this fight. But that would be cheating wouldn't it? Well there weren't any rules for it, so I'm going to use Black Star's energy against himself. 'Energy Sucker!' _Shonaku got up and grabbed ahold of Black star's stomach. She sucked out the energy from him, and it went into her. She used this new energy to punch him hard in the gut. Black Star fell to the ground in shock, and suddenly felt too weak to get up.

The fight was over.

Shonaku said in her head _'Energy Return.'_ A pink light appeared and Shonaku and went to Black Star. Black Star regained his energy, and slowly got up. He had a face of defeat, but laughed a little. He didn't know how she did it, but he knew that the fight was over. He shook hands with Shonaku. "Huh, you're not so bad after all, Shonaku. Even I, the great assassin didn't see that last move coming. You're pretty good. I like you! How about you and me become best buds huh?" Shonaku smiled. "Yeah, sure! Sounds good to me. You weren't bad yourself Black Star, I almost lost to you actually. I probably shouldn't have underestimated you." Stein came up to the two. "Nice work Shonaku, you did a swell job. Have you trained before? Because no one has really won a fight with Black Star. You're probably one of the first students." "I did practice a lot before, but I can most certainly see why no one won. Well, I got to go, I'll see you guys later!" Shonaku was heading towards the entrance of the building when she saw Maka and Tsubaki. She went up to Maka and called her. "Maka!" Maka turned around to Shonaku, she gave her an upset look. Maka looked away. "Hey don't give me that look! I just wanted to give a crappy apology, okay? I'm sorry that you don't know what a joke is." Maka gave her a really face. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry about what I said back there, and making your friends get upset at you. It was all my fault all right?" Maka didn't say anything. She finally smiled and hugged Shonaku. "You're forgiven. But you need to be taught about how to act less meanly. Your attitude isn't the best you know." Shonaku rolled her eyes. "I know I know. Good luck helping me on that though." The two separated from the hug. Crona came from the halls and to the girls. "S-Shonaku, what happened to you? I was waiting for you..did I hurt you when I told you to apologize to Maka? I'm sorry.." Shonaku giggled and smiled at Crona. She then hugged him tightly. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Crona! I was only battling against Black Star. It's over now, but it's too late to talk now. I have to go home." "So soon?" Maka asked. "Yeah, there's some things that I have to do at home." Shonaku released the hug.

"Okay, Shonaku." Maka said. "That's okay Shonaku." Crona said. Shonaku said goodbye to everyone and left home. The students that gathered separated, going back to there own businesses. The three left along with Black Star. Stein went into the DWMA, and into his classroom. A student went up to Professor Stein. "Professor Stein, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death room." Stein got up from his chair. "Okay, thank you." he said. the kid walked away and said you're welcome. Stein went into the Death room, and was greeted by Lord Death. "Why hello there, Stein! How's it going?" "Fine, thank you. You called me?" Stein asked. "Oh, yes yes!" Lord death said. "I wanted to know how that new student was doing!"

"You mean Shonaku? She's doing fine, sir. She actually just won a fight between her and Black Star just now. She's not that bad of a kid."

"Right, right. Say, what was her last name again?"

"Miwasaki, sir." Stein told him.

"Hmm.." Lord Death thought. He kept silent, thinking about something.

"Something the matter, Lord Death?" stein asked him. "Well.." Lord Death hesitated. "I feel that I've heard that last name before..I can't remember where though. Hmm..Stein?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Could you please go and look at the lost case files, under the letter M? I think there was something about a mission there. Miwasaki should be there." Stein looked at Lord Death puzzled. "yes, I will." "One more thing, Stein." Lord Death said to Professor Stein. "Have you noticed anything odd about Shonaku?" Stein thought about it. He remembered about The first time with Shonaku and couldn't sense her soul to be anywhere. He had always wondered why, but could never find a way. He had thoughts about dissecting Shonaku, to see what was in her. Was she a zombie? No that couldn't be it. What was she exactly? That was Stein's true question. "There are a couple of things." Stein finally said. Lord Death tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well during the fight, Black Star used a final blow that I thought would defeat Shonaku. But she got up, and finished him somehow. Then it looked like she transferred something to Black Star that made him get up again. And one thing that confuses me the most is that.." Stein paused. "Hm?" Stein sighed. "When I had her in my classroom, I tried to look for her soul. But..it wasn't there.." "What do you mean by that Stein?" asked Lord Death asked, he started to sounds a little concerned. "Her body, it was hollow..there was no soul there. Nothing." Lord Death was a bit surprised about this. "Why do you think so Stein? Why doesn't she have a soul?" Stein looked up to him. "I don't know, Lord Death. But I wonder, how does she live then? Something I'll have to research about."

"Well this seems a little suspicious if you ask me. I think I'd like for you to keep a close eye on her, Stein." Stein nodded at Lord Death. "Yes sir. I'll go look at the files tomorrow though, there's some other work I need to work on tonight." "That's fine. That's all I wanted to ask. Thank you, stein. You have a goodnight!" "You're welcome Lord Death. You have a good one too." Stein left the room, as Lord Death was alone. Confused now about Shonaku. That night was left off with confusion, for some. But really, what was Shonaku, and how did she live without a soul?

But really, what was Shonaku, and how did she live without a soul?

* * *

**Well that's all you guys! I apologize if it wasn't a lot :( I hope you enjoyed it though! Tune in for the next chapter and see what happens next! RandomnessCreativity out! Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How's it going? Here's Chapter Six for all of you now, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

****Chapter Six

Getting to Know Each Other-

Give it in My Opinion?

Narrator's P.O.V

The last school bell rang, as students exited their class rooms. The gang stayed in their seats talking to one another.

"Wow Black Star, I never knew that you'd get beat by a girl." Liz said with a grin.

"I didn't completely lose to Shonaku! I was going easy on her." Black Star folded his arms and turned his head. "I don't Black Star," Maka said. "it looked like you gave it your all there." A stress mark appeared on Black Star, and Black Star slammed the desk.

" Huh, why would I do that?! I'm not going to waste all my strength on some little kid! Of course, not even Shonaku's victory shows that she's greater than me! Black Star, the great assassin who will surpass god! Hyahaha!" Shonaku yelled at Black Star kicking him off the desk. He landed face first. "Will you please shut up about that! Lord, it's annoying! And who are you to be calling a kid ya bastard!" Black Star sat up from the ground glaring at Shonaku.

"A squirt isn't going tell a big star like me to shut up! And enough with the kicks! You're going to disfigure the great assassin's appearance!" Black Star went to sit back at the desks. Shonaku rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was annoyed with Black Star's boasting and felt like crushing him like a bug. But she also didn't want to start up a fight again, as for yesterday's battle she was too close. If she hadn't done what she did, there was no doubt about it that Black Star would've won that one. Shonaku then had the feeling of something she had forgotten. She glance around and found that someone was missing in the classroom.

"Hey, do you guys know where Crona went?" she asked. "Oh yeah, he said he was heading to the balcony to do something?" Maka told her. Shonaku face palmed. "Of course! I have to go meet up with him! I promised him yesterday that we would talk again, how the hell can I forget that?" Shonaku shifted her books to Maka and started to the class door. "Maka, can you take my books home with you when you leave, please? Thanks!" and with that Shonaku was out of the classroom. "I didn't even give my answer.." Maka sweat dropped and sighed.

_Sometimes I just have this feeling that one of these days she's going to blow up Crona's face for some reason. I mean so far for the past days she only wants to talk to him. Geez Louis.._Maka thought to herself. The gang continued their conversation as they left the classroom.

Crona's P.O.V

_It's been twenty minutes did she forget? Or maybe she had something else to do. It was really weird for me to come all the way here by myself..It's getting late. Should I go? No wait, I can't that would be rude of me.._ I looked off into the distance with nothing else to think about. Just then, I heard footsteps near towards me, I turned around and saw Shonaku running this way. She smiled and waved at me, as I did the same. Except for the smile.

"Sorry I came so late I was uh..busy with something..yeah."She rubbed the back of her head. I wasn't too sure about her answer, but that was okay. As I am that way with everyone. "That's okay." I told her. "So umm..what now?" I asked, definitely not making the situation any better. "Oh, right! I wanted to teach you."

"T-teach me?" I asked confused. "Yeah! I've noticed that you stutter a lot, and that really isn't healthy you know. If you continue to stutter you'll be stuck with it the rest of your life! So I'm going to teach you to stutter less! But, in order to do that you need to get over being shy. At least be comfortable talking with me." "M-my stuttering..?" But it's how I always talk. And I doubt there's anything that can fix my shyness. "I-I don't think I can.."

"Oh come on! You have to try! Here let's try something." We both turned to face each other, and criss-crossed. Shonaku was smiling so much, how was it possible? I could be as happy as a rainbow and still not even smile as much as her. I don't like to say it much, but whenever she's in this happy mood of hers it kind of creeps me out..

"Okay, lesson one." she said to me. "Let's start with the alphabet. If you stutter one letter you have to start all over, got it?" I slowly nodded at her. "Okay, now go." I looked down hesitating. "Uh...A, B, C.." I looked up. Same smile on her face, her eyes fixed on me. It nerved me. "D-D..Oh, uh.." Shonaku giggled a little. which scared me a little more. I started back to the beginning. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G.." I wasn't really expecting to do this. It was a little embarrassing really, I couldn't go through half of the alphabet without stuttering. Then I did it once again. "J, K-K. Ah. Sorry..I can't really do this Shonaku.." I looked down. "Hey, it's okay, take your time! Come on you can do it, Crona!"

Why was she doing this in the first place? Really, I'm most likely one of those people who are just there, with everyone minding their own business. I usually mind my own business, but she decided to just talk to me. Why? There's nothing new about me. I can't talk fluently, I'm afraid to interact with others, and there's nothing entertaining about me. Hey, wait. How am I even talking to her in the first place? How did she drag me into this? How does she do it? That's too many questions for me to handle. But, even though she has me here with her I still can't deal with talking to her like any person I know. Yet she seems so open with everyone..

It took me at least half an hour to get to say the alphabet fluently. Well, at least it wasn't so bad. It could've been worse. I think. I think I really did bore her though, at some points she was giving me a face. A "really?" face. This whole lesson thing didn't make me feel any better. But as time went, our conversation didn't get any better either.

"Good! You're getting there, don't worry. From the looks of it it will probably take some time. But that's okay. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." she said to me. "L-like what?" I asked shyly. She put a finger to her chin and looked up. "Well, when you saw me at the stairs..I wasn't looking up so I couldn't see you. But you were talking to someone, who were you talking to exactly?" she gave me a look of question. I remember exactly who was talking to me. With his same tellings, always telling me to shut up or man up. I didn't know what to say. What would happen if he saw her? If she saw him? Just then as these thoughts wondered in my head, he appeared out of my back. Ragnorok.

"That would be me! Gupipi!" He shouted pointing at himself.

Shonaku yelped and pointed at Ragnorok. "W-what the?! What in the hell are you?!" "Hehe, did I say I'm a meister? Well you see I'm k-kind of both.." I said. Ragnorok bended down to Shonaku, looking at her skeptically. "What am I? Who are _you?" _Shonaku gestured to herself. "I'm Shonaku Miwasaki thank you very much. So, like I was asking before, what the hell are you?!"

"I'm Ragnorok! Demon sword Ragnorok!" Ragnorok told her. Shonaku stared at him curiously. "Raganork?" Ragnorok shouted at her annoyed. "No, it's Ragnorok!"

"Ragadork?"

"RAGNOROK"

"Ragnafork?"

Ragnorok seemed ready to rip Shonaku's head off. Shonaku just laughed at herself with a grin.

"Oh, I can so do this all day long." she continued to laugh and make fun of Ragnorok. "Oh, yeah!" Rangnorok said. "What's up with your clown hair, huh? You look like a stupid clown with your whacky hair, and your stupid clothes!"

Shonaku immediately became angry, and started shouting back at Ragnorok.

"Hey, who are ya calling a stupid clown, you little fuck!"

"Who are you calling a fuck, stupid clown!"

"I'm calling you a little fuck!"

"Stupid clown!"

"Little fuck!"

"Clown!"

"Fuck!"

I began to feel a bit annoyed. "Ragnorok stop it!" Ragnorok punched my head then folded his arms. "You shut up, Crona! Ah, screw this I'm outta here!" Ragnorok went back inside. A second later he came back out saying "Clown!" then entered back in. Shonaku yelled. "HEY! Come back here I'm not done with you!" she reached for my shoulders, and yelled behind me for Ragnorok to come back. She then sat back down and huffed.

"Sorry Crona, but that little dude is so fucking annoying. That little cunt, calling me a clown. I hate clowns.." she turned another direction with her arms folded. Ragnorok always does this, he's not the one to make friends with people so easily. "No, I should be the one apologizing.. Ragnorok tends to d-do this, he's not friendly at f-first..but he can when uh, he w-wants to b-be..and I'm sorry he called you a c-clown.." Shonaku turned to me, smiling once again. So suddenly?

"That's okay, Crona. So, what is he exactly? I mean he comes out of your back and all.." "He's my weapon," I told her. "He was fused inside of me long ago...he's my blood..that's how it is..so that's why I'm a little of both..." Shonaku looked a little amazed about this, actually. "Really? Wow, that's something new. I've never known someone who's been combined with their own weapon permanently. Do you guys get along at least?" I looked the other way, not really too happy that me and Ragnorok didn't most of the time. "S-sometimes.." was all I could tell her. "Makes sense." she said. "Well, anyways, another thing that i wanted to do was.." I looked back her.

"Crona, look at the city. Tell me what you see." I turned my head to Death city. "Uh..buildings..trees..people.." "No, no, no." she told me. "What do you see _in _it? Like, describe it in your own opinion!" I questioned her. "M-my own opinion?" "Yeah, come on you have one. Everyone does, no one makes opinions for you do they? You have independence too you know." My own opinion? What I thought? I'm not very good at that...most of the time _people chose _for me. Such as..that woman..and Ragnorok. I was never given a choice to say what I felt..

I looked back at Death city. Death city..what did I see in it? I thought hard about it. Did it take this much effort just to think about it? I closed my eyes, picturing everything in my head. I opened them again, and found it. It was like as soon as I did open them, the entire world seemed.._different. _The sun was setting so calmly. Everything was becoming so settled down, it wasn't as noisy and busy as it was before. The silence between me and Shonaku seemed quite peaceful actually. A soft breeze blew and trees gently swayed and rustled. I never realized because of all this worrying, but the view from here looked so nice. Memories faded into my thoughts. Good memories about coming here to the DWMA. Meeting new people, everyone being so kind to me. The environment, so sweet and calm. My surroundings were so positive looking. It always felt like joy danced around me, happiness trying to find me.

But I could never find _it. _Surprisingly I smiled just a little. But big enough to realize it myself. "Death city is a calm place," I began to say. "People here seem happy all the time, and when they're not there's always someone or something that brings back their happiness. It's really nice here when everything feels safe and welcoming. The academy and students are just as nice I guess...but it's n-not in my nature to fit in s-so well to this happy place...it's always difficult to just t-talk to someone...but most of the time they never get mad at me because I c-can't talk to them...I do run into problems though, when there are some people who don't like me. And I don't know what I did wrong to make them hate me so. But, at those times, Maka and them are there to help me. But it's not so easy to just forget about those people who feel hate towards me..but overall, Death City is like no other."

I turned back at Shonaku. She was just staring at me. I couldn't tell what expression she had on her face though. Was she mad? Sad? Amazed? There was nothing that I could find to describe her expression. Then it was like she wasn't looking at me. I mean she was, but the looks in her eyes made it look like she wasn't giving direct contact. More like her being somewhat with a now distant look. Looking past me, dazing, thinking about something. "I..see.." was all she said. She suddenly snapped out of it. "Well, any who now that I asked you that, feel free to ask me anything!" she jumped to another subject. What would I ask her? There's many things that I could ask her. Something out of all of them appeared at the top of my head though. And just as that thought did, it was like it wanted to catch my attention. That necklace. The sky was starting to darken a little, but that necklace stood out so much. It glowed ever so brightly, how _can _you miss that? Its same yellow, pink, blue, and purple colors made it like an odd flashlight. Why did it shine that much? It doesn't look battery powered. Or electrical powered for that matter. It was so bright, I bet if you saw it up in the sky as high in as the stars, you could still see its unnatural glow. But something about it fitted Shonaku. Like it wasn't just some weird accessory, but instead something apart of her. I could never help but ask her about that necklace.

"That necklace..why do you wear it all time? What is that necklace exactly..?" Just like before, she fell into an odd silence, looking down and grabbing ahold of the necklace. She didn't say a word for a while. It made it that I said something that offended her. Did it? Was there something that happened before, or someone important that owned the necklace long ago? Why was she so happy before and silent now? I only sat there, waiting. Waiting for an answer. Then at last, she spoke up. "Well...many things have happened with this..this necklace is something all right...something that I keep..that I wield.." I looked at her confused. Wield? What was that suppose to mean? She muttered something else, but it was so inaudible I couldn't hear it very clearly. I think it was something like but she wasn't allowed to take it off? I wasn't sure, since not even that sentence made any sense. "Oh.." it was so silent, I felt that I couldn't even say anything because of this heavy tension that suddenly filled the air..

Luckily I wasn't the one to break off the silence. "It's getting late, Crona. I don't want you to walk home in the dark.." I agreed with her. Although I was use to walking around in near pitch black. So use to it, maybe even more than walking in daylight. We both stood up. She looked up at me with a half-hearted smile and said, "We'll do this again tomorrow, same time okay?" "Uh..o-okay.." I said puzzled. Again? She shook off that silence so easily, but for me it still stuck on like glue. I guess she only wanted to forget about it and move on. We said our goodbyes, and walked away in our own directions. This evening was such a weird evening. So different. But, it made me feel something warm inside me. Barely though. I had this moment talking to her where I felt that I could just tell her anything. All my problems or anything about myself. I felt somewhat comfortable to talk to her all of a sudden. There was something about her that appeased me. She was so joyful, yet so calm at times. Something bright about her. Maybe Shonaku isn't so bad, maybe she's someone who won't bully me. Can I possibly become her friend? Is she that sort of person? Another thought came into my head. Oh yeah, how can I repay Maka for all she's done for me? I don't know the answer myself, but hopefully later on when I know more about Shonaku, I can ask her myself. Maybe she'll know.

* * *

**Well that is all for now everyone! Hope you enjoyed, and tune in for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! How's it going? Sorry I skipped a week, but oh well! Anyways, here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Secret Has Been Revealed-  
Good or Bad?  
Shonaku's P.O.V

I walk down the path to CrossTown Village after a visit from Zumo's house. It's fun to play with him when he has no chores to do. It really is. I notice that the air is becoming more clouded with with dark smoke hovering above. I smell burnt wood, ashes as I near towards my home. I finally reach the entrance to only find burnt houses and people dead. I stand there in shock, unable to move. The stench of dead corpses and smokes ashes didn't do any good to ease this shock. I walk slowly into the fire to my little wooden house. I clench tightly to Bubba as he is looking around as well. When I arrive at my home, I am in complete utter terror. Burnt. Dead. Both of my parents. They died. I collapse on the floor bursting into tears. I yell, a sharp pain in my heart. I cry like I never had before. Bubba tries to comfort me, but it will never do. How? How did this happen? Why? Why did it? Just then, my Mother's teacher comes, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up to her. Her face grim, staring distantly into the flames. The look in her eyes seems off. I don't stop crying, the smoke chokes me, but I don't care. The only thing that is now and forever stuck in my mind is the death of my parents. Gone. Forever.

I suddenly sat up in my bed almost throwing Bubba across my room by accident. I breathed heavily as if I just ran a mile. Sweat was pouring over me, my bed wet from it. My clothes matted on me. It was only a nightmare. I wish that that's all it could've ever been. A nightmare. Something that never really happened...why? Why did I have to dream about it now? I hate that memory.. Real tears began to form in my eyes. That pain, it was just too real..their death was what lead me into a whole different life. I still wondered who did it. Who caused that fire. I'll never forgive whoever did it. Rather kill them. No, killing wasn't the answer..just won't forgive them. Ever. I hugged Bubba tightly, but he didn't move at all. I set him gently on the bed and fixed the sheets too, still in my what-I-wear-everyday clothes, I only go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. Those tears still streamed down my face, so I wiped them and washed my face. I didn't want to be sad. I never want to be sad, it doesn't do any good if it doesn't give me strength. I force a smile upon my face, then the smile becomes a real one, and it's glad to get over the memory so quickly. Like always.

With nothing to eat in my fridge I left my new home, empty stomached. I eventually arrived at school a little too early. But I wasn't the only one, Black Star and Tsubaki were there too. They were sitting in their seats talking and what not, so I decided to go join them when suddenly these two guys, one blonde and the other sort of bald but sort of not, come standing right in front of me. "Shonaku my love!" Says the blonde one. "I am your savior! Join me in the moonlight and we'll ride together forever and ever!" I stared at him confusedly. "Eh?"

"Oh Shonaku, such beautiful eyes! Let me be your knight in armor! I love you with all my heart!" I looked at the other guy disgusted. Then I suddenly realize in horror. These guys have been hitting on me! I hadn't known before, no clue about this. But I was their crush. Those two idiots. I made a nervous laugh and walked passed them, their eyes never leaving my sight. Okay, that is seriously fucked up.. I went to go sit next to Black Star and Tsubaki trying to forget that odd event. "Hya Shonaku!" yelled Black Star waving at me. "Good morning Shonaku." Tsubaki said as well. "Morning you guys! Uh hey, who are those two?" I asked them pointing at the two weirdos who were still staring at me. I tried not to look at them so much.

"Oh, the boy over there is Hiro, and the other one is Ox." Said Tsubaki. Black Star got up from his seat. "Speaking of which, hey Hiro!" Black Star yelled. He walked down the stairs to Hiro and patted him on the back. A little too hard for that matter. Hiro yelped a little.  
"Oof! Oh hey Black Star..ow.." "Okay, so I needed your help to see where a person's pressure points are!" Hiro looked a little frightened, but then he reassured himself and closed his eyes. "Alright! Do what you need to do." Black Star grinned. "All right! Hey, Tsubaki you watching this?" Black Star turned around and looked up to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded. "Uhuh." "Okay, good!" Black Star said.

After a few minutes, Black Star finished his pressure point techniques, ones that I had known for a while now. And next thing you knew Hiro was unconscious on the floor, but like I cared. "Thanks Hiro! You were a lot of help today!" Black Star went back to his seat. Of course, Hiro didn't respond. Then, Maka and Soul came in through the classroom door. "Shonaku, there you are!" Maka came and ran up the stairs to me. "You didn't come say good morning to us! You just left without us, we could've gone to school together!"

Of course, no wonder I felt like I was missing something... I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, I'm sorry Maka! I had something in mind that made me forget!" Maka gave me a look of curiosity. "Hm?" I then looked down at the desk, I fell silent. "N-nothing..." She stood there, I could feel her looking at me with concern. But seeing as it was, she didn't want to get in my business, so went to her seat across from me. Soul waved at me, then sat next to Maka. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty entered the room as well. I greeted them with a smile and wave also. Crona came in last. I gave him a wide smile and big wave, gesturing him to come sit behind me. He only glance up at me, smiled, and went a different direction to a different seat. I pouted a little as I wanted him to sit next to me really badly. What the hell did I do wrong now? Geez..

In the whole school day, I couldn't help but lose myself in my thoughts. I couldn't help but come back to yesterday and the nightmare. They all busied me so much. I guess I was so focused on my train of thoughts because when the final bell rang, I lost balance and fell down three cases of stairs. My books sprawled everywhere, I winced at a pain in my knee. I lifted my left legging to find a cut wound now bleeding. It looked more painful than it had really felt. But something like this has at least happened to me a lot. Although, at the time, Nygus was there gathering some papers from Professor's Stein desk, who was no longer there, and noticed my fall. She came up to me.

"You better get that patched up, Shonaku." She told me. I got up dusting my self, and picking up my books. "Nah, it's okay. This is nothing, I can handle it. Nothing but a small scrape." Nygus put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Just a scrape, huh? More like an open cut. You better go to the nurses office now, or else you'll hurt yourself even more. A cut like that will easily take in infections, then you'll be in big trouble with a form of some sort of virus or disease." She sounded so cautious with just one lame cut. Geez if you think it's that bad, then I'll go! I set down my books on a desk and left the classroom. I walked down the hall limping a little, realizing that Nygus had been a little right. Well this does hurt a little more now, ow.. I entered the nurses office to find Professor Stein at a desk examining some files. He was also taking notes.

Narrator's P.O.V

Professor Stein turned around to find Shonaku standing at the doorway, Her left Leg with a wounded knee. He stood and walked to Shonaku. "Got yourself pretty hurt there don't you think, Shonaku?" He told her, taking her to a bed to sit at. She only shrugged at him. "It's just a cut, nothing that I would care about. But Nygus was making a big deal out of it, so I just came anyways." "Uhuh." Said Professor Stein as he reached into a shelf for a box of bandaids. He took out one, and got a bottle of alcohol and some gouge. He walked to Shonaku and kneeled down, facing the wound in direct contact. The blood spilled down Shonaku's knee, but Shonaku sat there with a blank face wanting this to be done with already. "This may sting a little." Professor Stein told Shonaku. He poured some alcohol onto the gouge and dabbed it on Shonaku's knee. Shonaku flinched a little. Afterwards, he gently placed the bandaid on the wound. He reached for some paper towels, and wiped the blood from Shonaku's leg. He went back to the desk, where there was a trash can next to it, and threw away the leftover trash. As he did so, Shonaku rolled down her legging.

Professor Stein now stared at a certain file that was on a clipboard. "So, Shonaku." Shonaku stood up and looked at him, although his back was facing her. "Yeah?" She asked. He was silent for a bit, then he spoke. You're not from around here, are you?" Shonaku was a bit confused, but she saw it in his tone. "Uh-well no. I'm not. I haven't lived in Death City all my life." Stein said nothing, then asked her another question. "You're something different aren't you? You're not like everyone else. Something about you parts you from normal people." Shonaku looked down, her shadow hiding her eyes. She gulped nervously. Does he..know? She thought in her head. I can't tell..but.. "So Shonaku," Professor Stein began. Shonaku looked up to him. Her eyes showing that she was a little fearful now. They went a lighter green with her pupils like dots.

"That last move on Black Star in that duel, how did you do it?"

Shonaku stared in shock. Baffled and nervous, she couldn't talk. And he only stood there in silence. Staring. Staring at the file with Shonaku's last name. Letter M. Miwasaki. Shonaku put her hands out and laughed nervously. "Oh! That move, you mean that final blow I gave Black Star? Oh yes, I didn't want to give up just yet so I attacked him at the last minute..hehe.." Professor Stein pushed up his glasses. "Oh really?" Shonaku swallowed hard again. She slowly made her way to the door. "Look, Professor I really gotta go. I mean, I've gotten behind in m-my assignments, and I don't want to turn in any late work. So, I best be going now.." And with that Shonaku left the office without another word. She soon left home, startled the whole way through.

When she opened the door, everything was left the same. Bubba laid on the bed still, just like in the morning. Except there was a book sitting next to him. The book was very old, bookmarks marked in various pages. It was a thick book too. Shonako laid her things on the floor and looked at Bubba. "Oh, so you want to do that? Well, if you say so buddy!"

"Maka, there's this problem that Professor Stein gave us and I can't solve it. Can you help me with it?" Soul asked as he entered a different kitchen that was not his, and to Maka who was cooking in a different stove that was not hers. "Soul, you always ask me that just so I can give you the answers. Go ask someone else." Maka told Soul in annoyance.

"I swear, this time I just want you to help! No answers, just help." Maka looked at Soul. "Hmph!" Soul pouted. "Fine..what are you cooking? It smells good."

"Oh, this? It's for Shonaku! You know she loves ramen so I made her some to eat! Hehe.." Soul looked at Maka skeptically. "Tell me the real reason."  
Maka looked at Soul, then the boiling ramen, and sighed. "Okay, you got me. It's just that she seemed so bothered today, so I made ramen to take whatever was in her mind off. And I worry so much that..that what if I did something wrong?" Maka frowned. "What do you mean?" Soul asked her.  
"I mean that what if I did something wrong to her? I put her in an environment that she's probably not use to. New people that's she's never seen before. What if I made her uncomfortable? What if I'm not being a good friend for her..?" That last statement got Soul to make Maka snap out of it.

"Maka hold it there. Listen to yourself. Look, Shonaku is fine as far as I know. She really likes the place, and everyone in it. I saw the look in her face too today. Maybe something from before had bothered her, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Who knows. But you have been at least the best to her." Maka turned off the stove, and said nothing. "Why don't we go up to her room right now, and invite her to eat with us. She really does like ramen, she'll be happy to see that you made her some."

Maka turned to Soul and smiled. She was glad to have the best partner around, one that would cheer her up, like how any friend would. "Yeah, okay." She took a cup and poured water in it, this was for Shonaku. Maka and Soul headed upstairs. The two in front of Shonaku's door. Soul backed up a little, so he could let Maka talk to Shonaku first. Maka was about to knock on the door, win she saw that it was left a crack open . I don't think Shonaku will mind she thought. Maka opened the door. "Hey Shonaku! I made ramen downstairs for you, you looked a little bothered so I-"

Maka gasped and dropped the glass cup, the impact causing it to break and have water spill on the floor. Maka stared in shock. As for Shonaku she turned to her in surprise as well.

Shonaku sat there on her bed, the book now opened by her side. A box and a few other items were levitated in the air. Bubba, her teddy bear, Standing on the floor in a way that a normal one couldn't stand on its own that way. He also moved his head to Maka. And Shonaku's arms looked as though they were controlling the floating boxes.

"M-Maka!" She screamed.

Maka yelped, "S-Shonaku! You're a witch?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The Secret That Shocked Us All-  
So That's How You Won?

Maka P.O.V

_A..a witch..that can't be right. But it is..I should've known, it all makes sense now..that pink light I saw emerge from her..I couldn't have been the only one to see that. Her soul too, I couldn't see it. Well, even if she had soul protection I still would've been able to at least see that.. And she had been acting suspicious, of course that would explain it. Because she's a witch. And now I have to kill her.. _

"Soul, transform. Now." I told him. "R-Right!" He seemed as baffled as I was, no surprise. Soul transformed and appeared in my hands. I spun him in front of me and slashed him in the air to my side. I glared at Shonaku with a menacing look, ready to attack. She dropped the levitating boxes and stood up, hands in the air.

"Maka, wait! It's not what it looks like!" She pleaded at me. I wasn't going to fall for a trick like that.. "Quiet! Stand right where you are, witch. You know what I'll have to do now. Kill you. Under academy rules." Shonaku's eyes widened in terror. She stepped one foot forward. "I said don't move!" I yelled at her. "Maka! Wait I can explain!"

"You betrayed not only me, but the academy as well. There's no reason for an explanation."

"Maka! FOR FUCK SAKE LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT A DAMN WITCH I'M A WIZARD!"

I put Soul's blade facing the floor, as I looked at her even more shocked and confused. "..What..?"

"You heard me. A wizard. Not a witch. Wizard." Shonaku put her hands down, taking a deep breath. "Now just calm the fuck down, Maka. I'm not going to kill your ass, okay?" She told me. I only shook my head at her, looking at her. "A wizard..? But..a wizard? H-How is that? Are those even real..?" I didn't mean to ask Shonaku herself, but she answered me anyways.

"As real as a witch, or Kishin. They're real, got it? And so is he, he's alive too." She picked up the little stuffed animal she called Bubba. Soul transformed back into human form and stood beside me. Shonaku walked to me slowly with the bear in her arms. "He's just like you and me. Look, he'll even give you a hug."

She sort of handed me the bear and I slowly held it in my arms. As I did, the little bear spread its small arms and hugged my chest. I gasped a bit, surprised that this thing actually moved. I cautiously hugged it back. It moved its head away from my chest, then looking up at me. I was eye-to-eye contact with it now. Mismatched button eyes stared blankly at me. The bear was pretty old looking, but it still had a cute appearance to it. I smiled and laughed nervously. Shonaku took the bear from my arms. She placed him on her bed. I was still so confused about all of this. So suddenly that this happened, I didn't know what to believe at this moment. I said something that pushed a button on Shonaku though.

"A wizard..but I've never heard of such a thing..All my life I've studied so much about different creatures, or evil taboos..but never in my life a wizard!" Shonaku bent her head down, a shadow covering her face. She seemed so serious. That low toned voice of hers came back. "Of course you've never heard of them.." She said. Then she jerked her head up.

"Because they practically don't even exist anymore!" She cried. She pointed her arm to the door, her other hand to her face.

"Get out Maka...Just GET OUT." Suddenly the tables turned. Now it seemed like I hurt her instead of her hurting me. Soul and I looked at each other. Both confused, we left out the door to hear Shonaku slam the door shut. The two of us walked back downstairs to our temporary apartment room, both of us speechless. When we arrived to the room I sat down on the chair we brought, letting this happening sink in for a moment. Soul brushed his hair with his hand. He made a sigh, closing his eyes.

"A wizard, something out of a kid's fairy tale book..they actually exist? How can that be? I've done so much research on things, and never knew about this? But out of all people, Shonaku? This is..crazy.."

"I know, it's even hard for me to believe." said Soul. "She did say that they pretty much don't exist here so that might explain why we never found out about them."

"Yeah that might explain it.." I said now withdrawn into my own thoughts. _But why are they endangered? How did that happen? Does Lord Death know about them? So many questions..I'll have to ask him on Monday I guess. _I glanced at the pot on the stove. _What should I do with that? Shonaku seems pretty heated up right now, maybe if I just wait a little for her to cool down a bit. I think something about this must've hit a sensitive spot to her. So weird..Fridays would have to be at least my most relaxing days, but this? What am I going to do? _

"Soul, let's just wait here a little, then we'll go back up there and bring her." I told him. He put his hands in his pockets sighing once more.

"You still want to invite her after all of that?" He asked me. I got up and looked at him. "Well, I didn't make that ramen for nothing, right?" I said. "And besides, we need to do whatever we can to make her feel at home." I walked over to the stove grabbing three bowls and pouring some soup into each bowl. I waited about fifteen minutes until going back to Shonaku's room with Soul, and bringing Shonaku down with us. She was calmer than before. But the fact that she didn't apologize for yelling and slamming the door bothered me.

Talk about manners.

Narrator's P.O.V

The next morning Shonaku was placing everything she owned in her boxes while Bubba watched her. Shonaku placed and item in one box then turned to Bubba. "Well Bubba, we get to go back to living in the shack. You know how this goes." Bubba nodded at her. "Maka may have seemed all okay with this," Shonaku said. "but I know that she'll be like the rest. They won't want us here any longer. Of course, because everyone else just freaks out. And that's why most of the time I only say that I am a witch, since there is no difference at all. Maybe I could've said that to her instead. All I know for sure though is that she'll abandon us just for what power I wield. So might as well be the first one to say who's leaving than have her say it to me. Maybe I'll be out of her hair better that way too. I'm really sorry Bubba for letting this slip. We were so close to finding a new home, but now I just blew it." Bubba bent his head down, meaning as a saddened expression. Shonaku kneeled to him and patted his head.

"Hey, it's okay. This has happened before so there really shouldn't be anything to be sad about. I mean, I got over it quite well!" Bubba looked up giving Shonaku a look that she always recognized as a "really" look. Shonaku sighed standing up again. "I know I know, I lied. I'm not use to it and yes it does hurt me. But we all have to move on some time. I can't babble about it for so long like I use to before. It's just life I guess. At least this is what life to me means. I knew I couldn't get myself too comfortable with this place.."

Just as Shonaku sealed up the box, Maka knocked on the door. "Hey, Shonaku I need to tell you something!" she said happily. Shonaku glumly looked at the door. She walked to open it and find Maka with an awkward smile. "May I come in?"

"Sure, whatever." she said. Maka walked inside to see Shonaku's belongings gone from where she placed them. She saw a box sitting there on her bed. Bubba on the floor who turned his head to her. He looked another way after. "Shonaku, what happened to all your things?" Maka asked. Shonaku turned to her, face all gloom. "Maka, you don't need to tell me what you're going to say. I'll be out of your way soon so don't worry about it. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you.." Maka gave her a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Shonaku?"

"It's always like this for everyone who takes me in to live with them. Whenever they find out about my abilities they just want me gone and out of their sight. Of course I knew what was coming for me after I told you what I really was, so why wait for the news to be told? I already packed up my things. It was nice meeting you, Maka. Thank you for all the help anyways."

Maka looked at Shonaku, shocked. For some reason, what Shonaku told her gave her a pain in her heart. Maka frowned. "Shonaku..no, I would never do that. I'm not mad or scared about what you told me. You are what you are and I'll except that. I don't want you to leave so soon. If people really had abandoned you just because of this, know that I'm not one of them. This is your new home! Where everyone loves one another..you'll never feel abandoned here. No, not with me. I'm your friend, Shonaku. Everyone has their own unique abilities. We're all different in our own special ways, no matter what. Just because you're different doesn't mean that you have to be excluded. Don't ever feel that way here. Feel the opposite. Feel happy. I'm sorry if _I _overreacted, Shonaku. This is your new home, so don't be afraid to be yourself, okay?"

Shonaku was silent. She stared at Maka, with a surprised expression. She had never been told that before. No, not ever. Maka's words made her feel so overwhelmed. Never had she been so welcomed by someone new in her life. She never had someone still care for her after being exposed. Shonaku was on the brink of tears and hugged Maka so tightly. Never had she done something like this either. She always bottled up her hurt emotions, but she knew she could let them spill with Maka. A new founded trust in Maka made Shonaku feel comforted.

"I'm sorry I doubted you..It's hard to believe that anyone would say that if you were in my shoes. I never know how much others really care, but sometimes I don't want to care about it myself. Most of the time they really don't want anything to do with me though..Thank you..Maka.." Shonaku tried to hold back tears. Maka could hear it in her voice. They separated from the hug, and Maka smiled. She still doesn't know how much Shonaku was hurt in her past. But even so, she knew Shonaku needed all the help she could get. Of course helping was what Maka had intended to do in the first place.

"Don't be sorry, Shonaku. I'm here for you no matter what. But believe what you hear, it's all real. Okay?"

Shonaku breathed deeply and tried to smile a little. "Yeah, okay. Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah Shonaku?"

"What were you going to tell me?"

Maka rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, right! Hehe, umm, I was going to actually say that since it's a weekend today, all of our friends would gather around to hang out in my place. Or for today, my "temporary" house. I was going to ask if it would be okay with you to spend some time with us downstairs. They're all here already, so come with me to say hi to all of them."

_A hang out? _Shonaku thought. She shrugged. "Sure, I'll come over! Why not?" Maka smiled happily. "Great! Let's go, come on!"

The two girls walked down over to Maka's place. The whole gang was there, all of them looking around the room.

"Not a bad temporary place you got here." said Liz.

"Yeah, like I said our other one is getting remodeled. Should be done soon though." Soul replied.

Maka entered the house with Shonaku behind. Everyone turned to them as Maka waved. "I'm back you guys! And I brought Shonaku too!" Everyone smiled and said their hellos to Shonaku. Shonaku sheepishly smiled back waving. Liz went up to her. "Shonaku, I heard you got a place here!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Maka was willing to get me a room so I'm thankful for that."

"I want to see how it looks! Please!" Liz asked her.

"Yeah go ahead," Shonaku said, "let me just arrange some things first though. It kinda looks like uh..a mess. Yeah, a mess! I'll be back." Shonaku left the room and back up hers. Everyone else was interested too. Maka went up to the gang.

"Hey, you guys?" Maka said. They all turned to her. "Look, there's something I need to tell you about Shonaku.." She turned to Soul. Soul nodded at her. "She's not as normal as you think she is..you see, there's this power that she has..it's a bit weird to say it but.." The gang tilted their heads in confusion, a question mark appearing on their heads as well. Maka found it hard to say the news, since a wizard sounded so childish to her, but she tried anyways.

"Shonaku, about her, she's a..a..wizard.." Maka cleared her throat. The gang raised an eyebrow and stared at Maka.

"...A wizard you say?" Asked Kid. Maka nodded at him. "Yeah.."

"Dude, are those even real?" Black Star squinted his eyes.

"Real as can be." Soul told him.

"Ooh! Do you mean like those magical people with wands?" Patty jumped up and down excitedly.

"Guess so, Patty." Liz continued. "But uh, aren't those from little kid books, Maka? Ya know, fantasy and all that?" She asked her.

Maka nervously laughed, feeling a little stupid about this situation. "Yeah, it was a little hard for me to believe too. It's true though! They exist..yup.." Everyone went mute, thinking about this fact for a moment. To them, for a couple of teenagers, it sounded ridiculous for there to be such a thing. They didn't know how to react. Just then at the moment, Shonaku walked in and said, "Alright, I fixed up everything! Uh, is everyone okay?" Black Star jumped to Shonaku. "Shonaku! Shonaku! Is it true?! Are you really a wizard?!"

Shonaku saw his face of amazement, but couldn't tell whether it be something out of anger or something else. "Uh, y-yes?"

Black Star yelled in her face. "Holy crap! That's so fucking awesome! You can make magic come out of her hands! That's so fucking awesome!"

Shonaku gulped. "R-Really?"

"YES!"

"Indeed. It's quite interesting for us. We've never heard of such a thing." Kid said delighted.

Shonaku never knew how surprising this was for them. She didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Yup. I'm a wizard alright.." Suddenly everyone found this amusing and asked Shonaku so many questions, although some were left unanswered. Maka looked at Shonaku skeptically.

"Hey wait a minute..if you can use spells does that mean you _cheated_ during your duel with Black Star?!" Maka's face turned into an angry one. Shonaku shrinked back in fear and laughed an odd laugh.

"Oh, that? Hehe..uh I-I might have.."

"You rat! You can't do that during a fight that's called cheating!" Maka yelled.

"How do you know it's cheating? There wasn't a rule made to say that you can't use wizard magic in a fight, huh?!"

"Still you should know that doing that is _still_ and always _will be _cheating!"

"Says the girl who's no fun at all!"

"What did you say?! Grrr!"

Black Star jumped in the middle between them and pointed a finger upwards. "Hyahaha! That means that the great assassin Black Star was the one who won the fight then! Yahoo!"

Shonaku now yelled at Black Star annoyed. "No! I won that fight fair and square bastard! Ya hear me?!"

"It wasn't a fair fight! You cheated, cheater!" Maka angered.

"Shut the hell up!" Shonaku yelled back at Maka.

This argument lasted at least about half and hour before the rest of the gang had to separate the three before it got physical. After that, they all settled down and played a few board games, watched TV, and chatted. They also went to take a look at Shonaku's new home. What a weekend it was for all of them to settle down. But Maka was sure pissed to find that Shonaku cheated. She still wondered though, regardless Shonaku being a wizard, where was her soul?

_I just found out about her abilities and I think that's all Shonaku will tell me for now..I'll just wait until a little later on. When I'll get to know her more. Yeah..that's what i'll do. _Maka thought.


End file.
